Taste Of Her Own Medicine
by FANNYMAN
Summary: Naru is avoiding Keitaro for the past few weeks now, but why? After a friendly trip to Kanagawa theme park with a certain Kendo girl, he will know why. How will he react? Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, this my first story. Tell me how I did, and if it's satisfactory to some of you, I'll continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love hina or anything related to it, Ken Akamatsu owns it.

* * *

Keitaro was outside Narusegawa's door, he was standing there for 10 minutes, it was a miracle that no one has seen him just standing outside her door. He was going to ask Naru on a date, he got some tickets to the Kanagawa Theme Park, that was going to have an event, this evening from Haitani and Shirai.

'Just ask her! There's nothing to be nervous about, you're her boyfriend and she's your girlfriend.' Keitaro's mind said, berating himself.

'She has been distant this past few weeks, and whenever I ask her on dates she just declines.' Keitaro replied to the voice in his mind.

'Just give it another go, maybe this time she'll accept.' His mind said, encouraging him.

Steeling his nerves, he knocked on the door and said, "Naru? It's me Keitaro."

A few seconds later the door opened and he saw Naru, and guessing from what she's wearing it looks like she was going out again.

"Oh, Keitaro." Naru greeted him with a cheerful smile. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh, um, I-I was wondering if you're free this afternoon." Keitaro asked her nervously. "I got these tickets-"

But before Naru interrupted him, and she was frowning a little.

"I'm sorry Keitaro, but I'm going out with a couple of my classmates." She said. "Maybe next time."

"Oh, O.K." He said, with a sad smile on his face.

Naru then went outside her door, closed it and faced Keitaro.

"I'm really sorry Keitaro." She said and went downstairs to go out.

Keitaro just stood there with a sad look on his face.

'She rejected again.' Sighing mentally. 'What should I do with these tickets? It was kind of expensive.'

Going back to his room, he was thinking of taking someone else to the theme park.

'Mutsumi is in Okinawa, staying for the rest of spring break.'

'Shinobu is with her mother today, it's her birthday.'

'Kitsune is working. No need to bother her.'

'Su was back in her home country. She was asked by her sister there, she said it was only for today.'

'That leaves me with Motoko, where is she by the way?'

Looking around the Hinata-sou, his first guess was the roof. Coming up the stairs, he saw the Kendoist practicing her Katas.

Looking at her, Keitaro could see that she has been practicing for hours now, basing from the sweat on her brows.

Feeling a nearby presence, she turned her head to see that it was Keitaro.

"Good morning, Motoko." Keitaro said, smiling at her.

"Good morning to you too, Urashima-san." She greeted back, putting her sword back to its sheath. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I-I was going to ask if you're free this afternoon." He asked, a bit nervous. "You see, I've got these tickets to the Kanagawa theme park, and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Why not ask Naru-sempai, she is your girlfriend." She said, a bit confused.

"Well, she's going out with some of her friends." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "So, she declined."

"Is that so…" She muttered, feeling sympathetic for Keitaro.

She knew that Naru was being a bit distant to Keitaro this past few weeks, she was there one time when she rejected his offer for a date.

"I am almost done with practice today, and I would like to see the sword display again. So I accept." She said, giving Keitaro a hint of a smile.

Keitaro, just now registering Motoko's words, was surprised to hear that she agreed to come along.

"Really? Oh, Thank you, Motoko-chan!" He said, quite excited, not noticing the –chan suffix. "I'll meet you outside by two o'clock."

Feeling that he should at least fix himself up, Keitaro ran back to his room, leaving a blushing Motoko.

'He called me, Motoko-chan.' She thought, bashfully.

'Don't over think it, he was just probably surprised that I accepted his offer.' Shaking her head, to rid herself of her thoughts.

Getting back her focus, she resumed her training. But now, she did it with a smile on her face.

Waiting outside the Hinata-sou, Keitaro was waiting for Motoko. Looking at his watch, it was now 1:30.

Keitaro was always really early for dates, always being an hour or two early.

He was nervous, going out with Motoko on a trip to the theme park. Technically,this wasn't a date, he was already Naru's boyfriend. It was only a friendly trip.

Looking back to his watch again, it was 1:45 now.

Keitaro was even more nervous now, thinking that Motoko had second thoughts and wouldn't come.

Before he could panic, and go back inside the Hinata-sou to look for Motoko. The Door opened, and out came Motoko.

His mouth opened in surprise, he was awestruck by her beauty. She was wearing a blue cheongsam shirt and a white skirt that a bit above the knee, she also tied her hair into a ponytail with two bangs falling down on either side of her face.

Seeing the surprised look of Keitaro, Motoko was looking down the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I-Is there something wrong with my outfit?" She asked, feeling nervous that she looked horrible in her outfit.

Breaking out of his trance, Keitaro shook his head and said, "Oh, ah, N-No. Motoko-chan, you actually look great it in."

Both of them were sporting a blush on their faces. They both stood there awkwardly for a minute or two. It was Motoko who broke the silence.

"I think we should go now, Urashima-san."

"Ah, You're right." He replied.

Going down the stairs, they walked towards the Metro station, where it'll take them to the Theme park.

Arriving at their destination, Keitaro presented their tickets to the clerk.

The park was crowded, it was littered with families, group of friends and couples.

"Let's first see the sword display," Keitaro suggested. "I know that you're eager to see it."

Motoko nodded, and they went their way there.

Along the way, Motoko was sensing a familiar essence. It made her stop and try to pinpoint where the essence was coming from.

"Is something wrong, Motoko?" Keitaro asked, confused on why she stopped.

Taking one last look, Motoko shook her head and said, "It is nothing, Urashima-san. Let us be on our way."

Scratching his head, Keitaro merely shrugged it off and went on their way.

Arriving at the Sword display, Motoko was awestruck on the number of swords on display. There were swords of all kinds; e.g, antique swords and newly made ones.

Keitaro was watching with amusement, it was fun seeing Motoko admire the display with enthusiasm. It was like watching a kid drool over the hottest new toy, but Motoko still had the grace and decency to act like her age.

"Keitaro, look at this article here." Motoko said, ushering him to where the article was.

Reading the article, it was about the Hina sword. The same one that as the Urashima Heirloom, the one that Keitaro gave Motoko.

The article said, that after destroying half of Kyoto and being sealed by an unknown faction, the sword was never seen again.

Beside the article, a replica was on display. It looked exactly like the Hina sword, but this one didn't have the Urashima name written on the handle.

"Does this mean that the sword is actually a rare artifact?" Keitaro asked.

"I only heard stories about a sword that did indeed destroy half of Kyoto and it also almost wiped out the whole Shinme-ryu, it was our family that sealed it." Motoko stated. "But I didn't know that it was actually this sword." Holding up the sword.

"Actually, I think your sister, Tsuruko, mentioned something about the sword." Keitaro said. "But we were in battle, so I didn't think about it much."

As they were talking an attendant was passing them by, but saw the sword in Motoko's hand. Looking at it more carefully, he saw that it was the Hina sword. Surprised to see the sword, he immediately went up to them and asked them.

"Is that the original Hina sword?" The attendant asked, eyeing the sword. "The original Urashima Heirloom?"

"Yes, it is." Keitaro answered, nodding his head. "My name's Keitaro Urashima, my family owned the sword and I gave it to her, Motoko Aoyama."

"An Aoyama?!" The attendant was flabbergasted.

"Yes, I am Motoko Aoyama of the Shinmei-ryu." Motoko introduced herself, bowing to the attendant.

"It was rumored that your family was the one that sealed the sword. Is it true?" The attendant asked, curiously.

Motoko nodded her head.

"This is a revelation!" The attendant said, loudly. "If it isn't much trouble can we ask you to come to our office and talk about the sword and both of your family?"

Motoko looked at Keitaro for his opinion, Keitaro nodded his head approvingly.

"We would appreciate it." Motoko answered.

Ushering them to the office, Motoko again felt the familiar essence. Stopping to locate it, but it was too faint to pinpoint exactly where it was.

'What is that essence that I keep sensing?' Motoko asked herself.

Motoko took a note to be more careful, and followed the attendant again.

After their impromptu interview with the sword display staff, Keitaro and Motoko went to find a place to eat.

It was evening when they finished their talk with the staff, taking more than 3 hours.

Finding a simple café shop, they ordered some sandwich and juices.

"I was a bit embarrassed to say that I merely found it in the storeroom, a family heirloom just placed in a dirty old storeroom." Keitaro said, disappointed in his family for not taking care of their heirlooms.

"Maybe it was intentionally placed there," Motoko said, trying to lift Keitaro's spirit. "It is **cursed**, you know."

"You might be right, but still…" Keitaro said, not convinced. "Anyways, what do you think of the trip here? Except for the interview we had, did you enjoy your time here?"

"Getting out of the house is a bit refreshing, even though it is crowded, I enjoyed the atmosphere." Motoko said.

"That's good," Keitaro said, sighing in relief. "I thought that you wouldn't like it, with this many people around."

"I do like being alone when I'm training, because there's less distraction." Motoko said. "But I am human, I do feel lonely sometimes."

Keitaro stared at Motoko with examining eyes, he didn't think of that. Thinking about it, she spends most of her time alone, training. He just assumed that she liked being alone.

"I'm sorry, Motoko." Keitaro said, looking down at his plate.

"Sorry? For what, Urashima-san?" Motoko asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, that we don't spend that much time with you." He said in a low voice. "I didn't think that you'd feel lonely for that, I thought that you like the solace."

"No need to worry about it." Motoko said, waving her hand dismissively. "It is partly my fault, I keep distancing myself to others."

"But still…" Keitaro said, but before he could finish Motoko cut in.

"I said no need to worry, Urashima-san." Motoko said. "If you really want to get back, then let's go out again, when both of our schedules are free."

"O.K., it's a promise." Keitaro said, smiling at Motoko, who blushed in return.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost time for the event.

"I think we should go, Motoko." Keitaro said. "It's almost time for the fireworks display."

Motoko nodded, and they both went on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, welcome back to the second chapter.

This one is a little short, only making it for 2-3 hours.

Also, after reading it, please make a review about what you think about the story and opinions.

And also if you think it's great, please make sure to follow, it does more than you think for us authors.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Love Hina, but if I do I'll either continue or reboot Love hina Anime.

* * *

The view was excellent, it was only for those who had the event ticket. The sky was clear, no clouds could be seen and some stars twinkled here and there.

Keitaro and Motoko found a great spot near a tree, they sat there waiting for the fireworks display.

"The fireworks display will begin in 10 minutes." The announcer said from the microphone.

"Did you know that fireworks back then was used to send evil spirits away?" Motoko stated. "But nowadays, they use it as displays like this."

"Well, I do believe that they send evil spirits away and that they also bring good luck," Keitaro said. "But I think that it's also great in displays. It's like painting. The black sky as the canvas and the fireworks as the paint. It makes the gloomy sky look colorful."

Motoko stared at Keitaro with curious eyes, who was staring at the sky.

'He could sometimes be sentimental.' Motoko took note. 'Oh, spirits why did you have to make me love someone that is so out of my reach?'

Just then, Motoko felt the essence again, now it was stronger. It felt like it was only mere meters away.

Closing her eyes, she used her ki to locate the essence. After a minute, she finally pinpoints its location.

Opening her eyes in the direction of the essence, she saw who the essence was and it made her gasp in surprise.

Hearing her gasp, Keitaro looked at Motoko and asked, "Is something a matter, Motoko?"

Motoko didn't hear Keitaro, she was still in shock. Looking at where her eyes were looking, and it made him also gasp in surprise.

It was Naru, who was in the embrace of someone else. It looked like she was enjoying it.

"The fireworks display will now begin!" The announcer shouted.

The sky was littered with sparkling lights, and loud bangs enacted from it.

The loud explosions made Motoko snap out of her trance. She slowly looked at Keitaro, who was looking at the ground, his head hanging from his neck.

"Keitaro…" Motoko whispered, feeling sympathetic for him.

"Fireworks," Keitaro said, in low and hurt voice. "Fireworks they don't send evil spirits and bad luck away. They bring them, or at least only to me."

After those words left his mouth, he slowly stood up and started to leave. Motoko followed him, not wanting the poor guy to be alone, who knows what could happen to him.

Before they could leave the theme park, Keitaro turned to Motoko. She saw him with a fake smile that made her cringe, she never saw him with a fake smile, ever.

"You don't need to leave now, Motoko-chan." Keitaro said, trying not to sound hurt, but failing miserably. "The fireworks won't end for another half hour. Don't let me ruin your evening."

"No, Keitaro." Motoko said. "I don't want to stay here, it will only bring me anger."

"If that's what you want, then let's go home." Keitaro shrugged, but on the inside, he was grateful that Motoko was going give him company.

The walk home was silent, and both of them didn't know what they could say to each other. But their minds were the opposite.

'Why, Naru? Did I do something wrong? Didn't I do everything for you?' Keitaro asked himself, thinking that it was all his fault.

'Naru-sempai, why would do such a thing?!' Motoko thought, angrily. 'Isn't he good enough for you?! Because to me, he's the best thing.'

Getting back to the Hinata-sou, Keitaro went up to his room, but before he closed the door he said something to Motoko.

"Thank you, Motoko-chan." Keitaro said while smiling at her, this time it was genuine, but it was still obvious that he was still hurt.

"No, I should be the one thanking you, Keitaro-san. You did more for me than you know." Motoko said, returning his smile.

"Your welcome then, Motoko-chan." He replied, finally closing his door, but Motoko didn't leave just yet, but Keitaro didn't notice this.

As he walked to his futon, he collapsed, cried and sob. All his emotional barriers broke, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why, Naru? Why did you do it? Why?" He asked no one in particular, in between sobs.

Motoko could hear all of this from behind his door, Kitsune was staying in Haruka's room for the time being, so she couldn't hear Keitaro.

Motoko placed her hand, on the door.

"It's alright, Keitaro-san." She whispered. "Let it all out, I promise you I'll make it all better tomorrow."

Keitaro stopped crying after half an hour, he was so exhausted that he cried himself to sleep.

"I promise you, Keitaro-san." Motoko repeated herself, finally leaving to her room.

Outside the Hinata-sou, an two persons were coming up the stairs.

"Good bye, Kentaro." Naru said, smiling at Him.

"Goodbye, my princess." Kentaro said. "But before that, could I ask for a kiss?"

"But someone might see us…" Naru said, nervously looking around.

"O.K. Then, I'll settle for a hug." Kentaro said, smiling smugly.

"O.K., but after this go home, someone might see us." Naru said.

Kentaro wrapped his arms around Naru, who returned the hug.

"I love you, Naru-chan." Kentaro said, sweetly.

Naru kept quiet, she was feeling a bit guilty.

'I hope Keitaro doesn't see me, he'll be so devastated.' Naru thought. 'I'm sorry, Keitaro.'

Naru gently pushed Kentaro, ending the hug.

Naru faked a yawn and said, "I feel tired, I'm going to bed."

"Is that so?" Kentaro asked. "Then I'll see you next time, my princess."

Kentaro went down the stairs and left.

Naru sighed and made her way inside, passing by Keitaro's room, she felt more guilty.

"I'll make it up to you, Keitaro." Naru whispered. "I promise you that."

Then she went to her room to retire.

Outside the Hinata-sou, another individual stood on top the stairs.

"I didn't see this coming." The individual said, regret filled it's voice. "If this continues, I will need to enlist her help."

The individual turned around, and said, "It looks like Motoko still has feelings for him. I hope he realizes that in time."

Then a gush of wind along with several leaves blew at the individual, and as the leaves left the vicinity, the individual too left, as if he or she teleported.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again guys, and welcome to the third chapter.

I just want to thank you for your support for the story.

Again, please leave a review on what were your opinions on the story/chapter. Also if you liked the story, please follow it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Love Hina, I wished I did though.

The things I could do with it, *Sigh*.

* * *

Morning fell on the Hinta-sou, the sun's ray painted the sky a light yellowish brown color.

As usual, Motoko was the first one to wake up.

After washing up, she went up to the roof to start her morning session.

But something was different today, her mind wasn't focused on her Katas, she was focused on Keitaro.

Reliving the events of last night, she shuddered at the image of Keitaro with his fake smile. That was the only time she saw him so broken, that the smile he always showered upon them was gone, and also hearing him cry and sob his way to sleep, it broke her heart.

'Why would she do such a thing to him?!' She thought vehemently. 'After showing pure loyalty, passion and kindness, she repays him by having another relationship!'

With every stroke of her bokken, the force increases as her thoughts curse Naru.

'Doesn't she know that we are jealous of her relationship with him?! Doesn't she realize that if I didn't respect their relationship with one another, I could just steal him from her?!' She thought, screaming inside her head and tears dripping down her face. Then she broke down on her knees as one last question repeats itself in her head. 'Why couldn't it have been me that's with him?'

She kept crying for the rest of the hour and calming herself for the rest of her practice.

Keitaro was the next to wake up, he too didn't had much sleep. When asleep, he had nightmares of Naru leaving him with her new boyfriend, and that will wake him up. When awake, he would recollect his thoughts and remember yesterday's events.

Now that he was awake again, yesterday's events again haunted him.

He looked up and stared at the hole in the ceiling.

'Why, Naru? Did I do something wrong? Is being with me a pain that you'd rather be with someone else.' Keitaro thought sadly.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

Hearing wood being moved, Keitaro looked up at the ceiling and saw Naru removing the plywood that was covering their rooms.

Peeking down, Naru smiled at him and greeted him.

"Good morning, Keitaro." She said quite cheerful.

"Oh, Good morning to you too, Naru." He said, faking a smile.

Feeling that Keitaro's voice was a little down, she asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing, just slept a little late last night, I studied." He lied.

"Is this about me, not coming with you? If that's it, then I'm sorry, my friends were a little persistent that I joined them." She apologized.

'Not exactly.'He thought, "Nah, like I said it's just I was up late." He said out loud, waving his hand dismissively.

"Is that so," She said, not entirely convinced. "Well then, let's wash up and then we could make breakfast. Shinobu's still hasn't come back yet, so we'll have to make it ourselves."

"You go ahead, Naru. I'll just catch up." Keitaro said, faking another smile.

"Oh, O.K. then." Naru said, closing up the hole.

When the coast was clear, Keitaro sighed deeply and his mind said, 'This will be a long day.'

After her training session, Motoko came down to the Kitchen.

'Maybe I'll make Keitaro something he likes.' Motoko thought. 'I remembered that he liked clam flavored soup.'

Nodding to herself, she started to make prepare the ingredients. Good thing that there were still clams there. Washing up the clams and cutting up some vegetables, she then prepared the broth.

"Something smells good here." Someone said from behind her.

Turning around, Motoko saw that it was Naru. Seeing her made Motoko gasp, she was surprised to see her, and at the same time, she was angry at her.

Naru didn't see the glare that Motoko was throwing at her, what she saw was Motoko cooking. This was a first for Naru to see Motoko cook, it surprised her a bit.

"Is that clam flavored soup?" Naru asked, smelling the soup. "That's Keitaro's favorite, right?"

'I need to calm down,' Motoko said to herself. 'Keitaro wouldn't like it if I did something rash.'

Breathing deeply, Motoko nodded to Naru and continued cooking.

'I'll just be civil to her, for the time being.' Motoko thought. 'I'll first see what Keitaro will do.'

"Hey, something smells great here." Another voice said.

It was Kitsune this time, who was sober, she was lessening her drinking amount.

"Oh, Motoko, touching the kitchen again, eh?" Kitsune said in a teasing voice. "Are you in trouble again? I hope the portions are greater this time."

"I was going to make you a second portion." Motoko said, indignant. "For that I'll cut your portions!"

"Sour sport." Kitsune said, faking a pout.

"Motoko cooked before?" Naru asked, cutting in.

"Oh, you weren't here when little miss kendo girl here, was 'Helping'." Kitsune said, making air quotes when she said helping. "You know I missed your maid outfit, want to model it out again?"

"D-Don't speak o-of such nonsense, Kitsune!" Motoko stammered loudly, while her face began to color.

"O.K. O.K., calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch." Kitsunes said, smirking.

The excitement died down, Naru and Kitsune settled into idle chatter, Motoko finished her cooking, but on the inside she was still angry at Naru.

Not long after Motoko finished cooking and setting up the table, Keitaro arrived, he looked okay, but Motoko could see that he was steeling himself for upcoming breakfast.

Seeing his favorite dish, Keitaro smiled and asked who made it.

"Our resident kendo made it." Kitsune said.

"It looks great, Motoko-chan." Keitaro said, giving Motoko his usual smile.

Motoko took it as a great deal, not only did he complimented him, he also smiled again, not a fake smile, but another genuine one.

"Thank you, Keitaro." Motoko said, her face coloring a bit.

This little exchange wasn't missed by Naru, who was a bit jealous.

'Maybe I should cook for him sometimes.' Naru said to herself.

While eating, Kitsune asked, "Oh, by the did you two went off to?"

"I declined Keitaro's offer for a date, I went with some of my friends." Naru said in a low voice, she was both ashamed that she rejected him, and at the same time guilty of going out with someone else.

'Yes, but you didn't go with your friends, but with your 'special' friend.' Motoko said internally.

"I know that you rejected him, again," Kitsune said, muttering the again in a low voice. "I was asking Keitaro and Motoko. When I came here for a break, they were both gone."

This made Keitaro and Motoko tremble. Naru looked at both of them with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, uh, about that…" Keitaro said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

* * *

My first cliff hanger (If you could call it that).

What will be their answer?

Will they believe it?

And also, was it clear to you what Keitaro's course of action will be on Naru's cheating matter?

If you have then, tell me what you think in the review section. And if not, then wait for the next chapter.

See you in the next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys, and welcome again to the fourth chapter of the story.

I know, I know that I haven't been posting a new chapter after, what? A week or two?

It's because of two things; Writers block and School.

I had an intense case of Writer's block, I couldn't think of a way to write a certain scene. It took me about 5 days to come up with what to do with the freaking scene.

Now about school, I'm in college, so things need to be done there. Also I'm having trouble with some a program (I'm taking BSIT - Bachelor of Science in Information Technology), and it has really been taking up my time, I've yet to come up with a solution to it.

Anyways, enjoy the continuation of **Taste Of Her Own Medicine**. (Again, it's a bit short. Only having 1686 or so of words in it. So I apologize.)

Disclaimer: *Looks at stuff around room*

Nope, I still don't own anything related to Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu still owns it.

* * *

"We went to the Kanagawa Theme Park." Motoko said after calming and recomposing herself. "Keitaro asked me if I was free yesterday. I asked him why not take Naru-sempai instead, he said you declined. Having nothing else to do after my practice, I accepted."

Keitaro went stiff, he was planning on lying to both Kitsune and Naru. Instead, Motoko told them the truth, well not the whole truth.

Naru also went stiff, thinking that they might have seen her, she asked nervously, "W-What did you do there?"

"Oh, we went to the sword displays, we were interviewed because of the Hina-blade, and ate a little." Motoko said in a bit teasing voice. "Also, Keitaro's ticket was for the special event there."

At the mention of the special event, Naru went pale.

'D-Did they see me there?' Naru thought, nervously.

"But we it was getting late, we just went home after a little stroll around the park." Motoko lied.

Naru let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god, they didn't see me there.'

Keitaro also let out a sigh of relief, not wanting a full frontal confrontation between him and Naru. But also, he was confused, why didn't Motoko tell the truth? Was she scheming something? Or was she leaving it up to him to do it? He needed to talk to him later.

"Hey! Why didn't you invite me?!" Kitsune asked. "I would've liked to visit the wine section again."

"Oh, ah, I was j-just thought t-that you were busy." Keitaro said, stuttering. "I didn't want to get between your work."

"Well, it was a rather busy day yesterday. So it was probably for the best." Kitsune stated.

After that, Breakfast ended without any more fuss. Keitaro collected the plates and started washing them.

Motoko was the first to leave, she still had more training to do, she said. Kitsune was the next to leave, saying that she needed to open the tea shop.

Naru didn't leave just yet, she looked at Keitaro.

She was a bit jealous of Motoko, having to spend time with Keitaro, his boyfriend.

'If I wasn't in this situation, I would have accepted in an instant.' Naru said mentally to herself. 'But, I'll make it up to him. I should ask him out today, Kentaro should be satisfied after last night and he won't bother me for a week or so.'

Walking up to Keitaro, she tapped his shoulder. Keitaro turning around, he asked Naru if she needed anything.

"Well, I just thought that since I was busy yesterday and spring break is almost over," Naru said, her tone a bit sweet. "We should go out later, and if you want, we could spend this week together."

"Oh, sure!." Keitaro said, trying to be enthusiastic. "Then, let me just finish the chores and lets meet up later in the living room."

"O.K., then let me just spruce up." Naru said, winking at Keitaro.

On his part, Keitaro was a bit excited. He was finally going on another date with Naru, but on the other hand, he didn't forget what Naru did. He couldn't take the image out of his mind every time he looks at her.

'Maybe, I just over thinked it.' Keitaro said to himself. 'Maybe she was really with her friends, I mean, why would she cheat on me? It doesn't make sense, I'm sure she loves me.'

'Are you really going to ignore what you saw?' A voice in his head said. 'You saw it clearly, she was around another guy's arms.'

'Maybe the guy was just horsing around.' Keitaro replied. 'Also, I have a track record of over thinking things, like the thinking that I failed the test again.'

'I'm warning you, be wary of her.' The voice said. 'We both know what we saw, Motoko saw too.'

Shaking the voice out of his head, Keitaro focused on finishing up the plates and the other chores, so he could ready for his date.

On the roof, Motoko was vigorously doing her training. She had first calmed herself, having to sit at a table with Naru was making her agitated.

'How can she be so aloof after what she did?' Motoko asked herself. 'How long has this been going on? How did I not notice this?'

Motoko shook her head and thought, 'No, I should just focus on cheering up Keitaro, and I also need to talk to him about this. I'll go talk to him after my training.' Motoko decided.

Keitaro was almost done with the chores. He only needed to wipe the floorboards.

Energetically wiping the floor of the front door with all his might, he didn't notice Motoko approach behind him. Turning around, he accidentally tripped her over.

"Ahhh!" Motoko screamed, falling down on her buttocks.

"Ahh! Sorry, Motoko-chan." Keitaro apologized, helping her stand up.

After she got up, she said, "Don't worry, Keitaro. It's nothing, actually I need to talk to you."

"Oh, Is that so. What about?" Keitaro asked.

"It's about Naru-sempai, what are you going to do about it?" Motoko said, she didn't need to saw what she was asking about, Keitaro already knew.

"Actually Motoko-chan, I think we should just try to forget about it." Keitaro said in a low voice.

"What?" Motoko asked, she confused on what he said. "Forget about it? Why?"

"I think we just got the wrong idea, I think she was really with her friends and she wasn't cheating on me." Keitaro said, trying to persuade Motoko.

"What do you mean, got the wrong idea?" Motoko said. "We saw it very clearly with both our own eyes, Keitaro. She was around someone else's arms!" At this point Motoko was practically screaming, but not loud enough that someone else, besides Keitaro, might hear it. "You have to face facts Keitaro, she's –"

Before she could finish what she was saying, the front door opened. It was Shinobu and Su.

"Oh, umm, what are you two doing here Sempai?" Shinobu asked, surprised to see Motoko and Keitaro at behind the front door.

Shaking his head, Keitaro greeted them, "Oh, it was nothing Shinobu-chan. Welcome home both of you."

Su greeted back by giving Keitaro one of her signature kick and saying, "Keitaros! Did ya miss me?"

Rubbing his head, Keitaro replied. "Yes, Su, I sure did."

Latching onto Motoko's back, Su greeted her. "Heyas, Motoko. I hope you missed me too."

"Now, now, Su. Would I possibly not miss my favorite little girl?" Motoko said, giving Su one of her small smiles.

"Hehehe, that's true." Su said, a large grin on her face. "Anyways, let's go play. I was totally bored at home, but I made a new experiment, let's both test it!

"Ok, Su." Motoko said, then turning to Keitaro. "Remember what I said, Urashima-san."

She then left with Su on her back.

"What's that all about Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyways, you must be tired after that long trip, why don't you rest up. I already did all the chores, so you don't have to worry about them." Keitaro said.

"Thank you for your concern, Sempai." Giving Keitaro a bow. "I'll just go up to my room now."

After Shinobu left, Keitaro sighed, 'It's going to be hard to convince, Motoko. But, enough of that. I have to get ready, I think Naru's about to be done getting ready.'

Going up to his private bathroom, he took a quick dip and went to his room.

Men were relatively fast when getting ready for a date, but Keitaro was an exception today. He didn't want to embarrass Naru, his last date with her was a month or so, he spruced himself up pretty good, picking his best clothes.

After half an hour or so, Keitaro went down to the Living room. He saw the Naru was already there, waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Naru teased him. "But, you look good. Is that why you were taking so long?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I wanted to look good for you." Keitaro said, his cheeks tinted red and bashfully rubbing the back of his head."

"That's sweet of you, Kei-kun." Naru said, calling him 'Kei-kun' again and smiling sweetly at him. "Well, let's get going."

"Wait, where are we going exactly?" Keitaro asked.

"You'll see." She said.

Naru walked up to him and held his hand. They left and went on their way.

On the balcony, Kitsune, Motoko and Su, still on Motoko's back, watched as they left.

"Took them long enough to have another date." Kitsune said.

Motoko just huffed and left, this confused Kitsune. She thought that Motoko was over Keitaro, maybe she hasn't and was getting jealous of Naru.

Kitsune just concluded that maybe Keitaro just struck Motoko's nerve again, and she was angry with him.

She left too, to go to back to the Tea shop, it was almost rush hour.

'Where is she taking me?' Keitaro thought, as both him and Naru walked down a street. They were headed to the train station.

"Can't you tell me where we're going?" Keitaro said, not handling the suspense too well.

"Now, Come on. I promise you'll love it." Naru said.

From across the road, someone was watching them. The person was sitting on a bench.

"Hmm, what's this? Is Keitaro with Naru?" The person said. "I thought that he'll confront Naru about her little cheating activity. I guess he still has no spine." The person sighed. "Or maybe his naivety is acting up again. I swear it's going to be the death of him."

Keitaro looked across the road with no apparent reason. He saw a person sitting down on a bench, but before he could focus on the person, a bus suddenly appeared and after it left the person was gone.

'Huh, I could have sworn there was someone there.' Keitaro thought, a bit confused.

But before he could think it over, Naru pulled him.

"Come on, Kei-kun." Naru whined. "You're being slow, we won't get there in time."

"O.K., O.K., fine." Keitaro said, moving a bit faster.

Instantly forgetting about the disappearing person.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back to bring you another chapter to the story.

I've been busy lately, school has been rather strain on me, and been having those author's block.

That's why I haven't been posting more chapters to the story.

I've read your reviews and I've replied to some of those. If I haven't replied to yours then sorry for the delay and I'll try to reply to it.

Please bear with me and my slow update rate and short chapters.

Disclaimer: If I own Love Hina or anything related to it, I wouldn't be so damn poor.

Ken Akamatsu owns it.

Now that's taken care of, lets go to our story.

* * *

While Naru was dragging Keitaro to board the train, a voice invaded Keitaro's mind.

'Are you really going to delude yourself and just think nothing ever happened last night?' the voice said, a bit aggravated.

'You again?' Keitaro asked, he was tired of hearing the voice in his head. 'Didn't we have this talk already?'

'Yes, we did.' The voice said. 'But I didn't stop you from being stupid.'

'What are you talking about?' Keitaro asked.

'This, what you're doing right now is stupid. Going on a date with Naru, after what she did to you.' The voice said. 'Do you really trust Naru that much?'

'To tell you the truth, I don't.' Keitaro said while sighing mentally. 'It's still fresh inside my mind, but I really love her, that even if she really is cheating I'll turn a blind eye to it.'

'Do you really want a one-sided relationship, and not only that, but also being cheated on?' The voice asked.

Before Keitaro could answer, he was thrown out of his reverie by Naru who pulled him forcefully inside the train.

"Come on, Airhead." Naru said. "We almost missed the train, it looked like you deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was?" Keitaro feigned innocence. "Well, it's nothing important, don't worry."

"If you say so…" Naru muttered.

Back in the Hinata-sou, Motoko was meditating in her room. She was finished playing with su, who was currently busy upgrading her mecha-tama. But she couldn't find her center, she was always interrupted by the thought of Keitaro going on a date with Naru.

"Why is he willing to delude himself that he didn't catch Naru with someone else?" Motoko asked herself. "Does he love her that much, that he's willing to do that?"

"Aren't you the same as him?" A voice inside her head mocked her. "Keeping quiet of Naru's act of infidelity, just because 'He' told you to."

"I am only keeping quiet because Keitaro is the one who needs to confront Naru." Motoko rebuked.

"But by keeping quiet, what happened is the total opposite of what you've planned." The voice reminded her.

"I didn't think that Keitaro would stoop so low like that." Motoko replied in a low voice.

"If he won't confront her, then it's up to you that he snaps out of it." The voice said to her.

"You are right." Motoko said, standing up, resolve written all over her face. "He must accept the truth, even if it hurts, it is the only way for him to be free."

She picked up her sword, and went out her room. But before she could step outside the Hinata-sou, the voice returned.

"Aren't you forgetting something? You don't know where they went."

Motoko thought for a while where they could be, but there were so many possibilities that it would take her all afternoon. Then she remembered something, she then dashed into Su's room. When she arrived, she knocked on her door and said.

"Su, are you there? After a minute, the door opened and revealed Su wearing a pair of goggles.

"What's up, Motoko-chan?" Su asked.

"There is something I need of you." Motoko said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Keitaro asked, again, feeling impatient.

"It's a surprise dummy!" Naru said, a bit frustrated by Keitaro's constant questions.

The train ride was a bit uneventful, Keitaro was still a bit wary to engage a conversation with Naru. Naru on the other hand was thinking of Keitaro's reaction when they arrive.

Arriving at their stop, Naru, again, pulled Keitaro while saying to walk faster.

"Can't we stop for a while? We've been travelling for an hour now, and I really need a rest." Keitaro said.

"Well, I guess we could stop in a café shop." Naru replied. "But after that, we're heading straight to the place."

"Thanks, Naru." Keitaro said.

Luckily for them, there was a nearby café shop, it wasn't an expensive place, but it wasn't also cheap. Keitaro ordered an Ice cream sundae for both of them. When the Ice creams arrived, they both digged in.

"You know, this reminds me of something." Naru said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Keitaro asked, the spoon still in his mouth.

"Remember our first date?" Naru asked. "It was after that trip we all had to Kanagawa Theme Park."

Keitaro flinched a bit after hearing the theme park again, Naru didn't notice this, she was too busy reminiscing. It brought back memories from last night.

"We also had ice creams at a café, but after I said to you that Noodle shops aren't that great of a place to have a first date." Naru said, laughing lightly at Keitaro's expense.

"Y-Yeah, I remember that." Keitaro said, while faking a laugh.

Naru then scooped a spoon full and pointed it to Keitaro, who then tried to swallow it, but Naru quickly put it in her mouth.

"Hey, no fair!" Keitaro said, making a mock angry face.

Naru just giggled at him, she then tried it again, but before either of them could bite the spoon, a figure approached them.

"Oh, how sweet." The person said. "Having a date, are we?"

Earlier at the Hinata-sou.

"You want to borrow the Keitaro tracker?" Su asked.

"Yes, Su-chan. I need to locate Urashima as soon as possible." Motoko replied.

"Why?" Su asked, confused.

"Let's just say that he might need my help." Motoko said, she didn't want to reveal to anyone else about Naru's infedility, only when the time is right.

"Then I want to join too." Su said, grinning. "It might be fun."

"No, Su-chan. You can't come, it's only between me and him." Motoko said, but when she saw the look on Su-chan's face, she added. "But I will tell you when it is time, trust me Su-chan."

"O.K., I trust you, Motoko-chan." Su said, she was still sad about not coming along, but she was trying to be more grown up, and she knew that some things are better left alone. She then gave Motoko the Keitaro tracker.

Motoko thanked her and went on her way. She saw that he was currently on the train station, she dashed her way there. But when she arrived, he was gone.

Looking at the tracker again, it looked like he boarded a train, and the next train will arrive in ten minutes.

Sitting down on a bench, Motoko thought of how he will approach him. She remembered that he was on a date with Naru, so that's going to be a problem. She then decided that she'll just have to follow them and wait for an opportunity when Keitaro is alone, and then talk with him.

The train arrived, and Motoko boarded the train quickly. She saw on the tracker that he stopped on the third station.

Arriving at her stop, she looked at the tracker again, she saw that he was currently at one place, she assumed that he was having a rest at a restaurant or something. She quickly made her way there.

Present time, Café.

"Oh, how sweet. Are you two having a date?" The person said, with a bit of a mocking tone.

Both Naru and Keitaro turned their attention to the person talking. When Naru saw the person, she went stiff. Keitaro on the other hand, was surprised to see a stranger talk to them in that manner, but he somehow recognized him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are you?" Keitaro asked, a bit irritated that someone disturbed their little teasing game.

"Oh, sorry I forgot my manners. My name is Kentaro Sakata, son of the owner of the proud Sakata Industries." Kentaro said, with a smug on his face.

"K-Kentaro, w-what are you doing here?" Naru asked, she was surprised to see Kentaro, and at the same time she was nervous. She didn't want her secret to be known.

"You know him?" Keitaro asked, a bit confused on why she knew him.

"Yes, you see I'm one of the board of directors at the Tokyo University, and I have selected her to be one of the persons to be sponsored to become a professor there." Kentaro said, still the smug never left his face. "With the grades she had, it wasn't that hard of a decision."

Keitaro while listening to Kentaro's speech, he was trying to figure out why he seemed familiar.

"Also, to answer Miss Naru's question, I was having a business meeting on the second floor just now. And when I came down, I saw her." Kentaro said.

"Oh, is that so?" Keitaro said, still a bit wary to Kentaro. "Thank you for choosing her, it is her dream to be a teacher."

"Just doing my job." Kentaro said, fixing his tie. "Also, may I borrow Miss Narusegawa from you, we need to discuss some matter that needs our attention about her sponsorship."

Nervous that if she doesn't come, Kentaro will reveal their secret.

"Sorry about this Keitaro, but it looks important." Naru lied. "I'll make it up to you next time, I promise."

Keitaro sighed defeat and nodded his head.

With that Naru and Kentaro left the Café.

Keitaro was left disappointed, then he started thinking again, why Kentaro seemed familiar. He couldn't think of a reason why he was familiar to him. He wished that somehow, he would know.

"He's the one with Naru last night." A voice said.

Looking to where it originated, Keitaro saw that it was Motoko, standing next to him.

"W-What?" Keitaro said, surprised to see Motoko, and shocked by the revelation.

"He was the with Naru, I recognized him." Motoko said. "Do you still think that it was still a misunderstanding? She knew him, she didn't tell you about him, nor the sponsorship he gave her. Doesn't that make you suspicious? She's clearly wooed by him."

Keitaro just sunked to his seat, there was no way to tell that she was wrong in her assumptions.

"W-Why?" Was the only thing Keitaro could say at the moment.

"I don't know. But the only way to know is to confront her." Motoko stated.

Then something snapped inside Keitaro's mind.

"No." Keitaro said.

"What?" Motoko asked, highly confused.

"I don't want to confront her." Keitaro said. "I want to show her, what she's done to me. What it looks and feels like. I want to make her taste her own medicine."

Motoko was shocked to hear Keitaro say those words with such venom in his voice. It wasn't like Keitaro at all to behave like that.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Motoko asked, a bit nervous to know the answer.

"Revenge, Motoko." Keitaro said. "Revenge."

* * *

Woah, Keitaro's dark side finally revealed eh?

Kentaro being a dick, what's new?

What is going to happen now?

Tell me what you think about this chapter, your expectations and what you don't want to happen. Also tell me who you think the mystery is.

Please Fav and Review this story, It helps alot.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, welcome again to the next chapter.

The updates are still slow, but at least I'm updating, right?

I was planning of puting at filler, but instead I made a new chapter. My plans don't always go as planned.

Reviews and comments will be a bit essential for this chapter or the next chapter. I'll tell you why later, at the bottom.

Now, enough of this jibber jabber. Let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything related to it, just this fan fiction story.

* * *

This frightened Motoko, she haven't seen Keitaro like this before.

"Keitaro, let's just go home." Motoko suggested, fearing what Keitaro would do.

"Motoko, do you trust me?" Keitaro asked her, ignoring her suggestion.

"What do you mean?" Motoko asked, getting quite confused.

"I mean, do you trust me?" Keitaro asked, repeating the question.

"Yes, I do." Motoko answered, no doubt in her mind.

"I'm going to need your help in this." Keitaro said. "You're the only one who I can trust, and you know what it feels like when someone takes that special person from you."

Keitaro was implying when her sister married and somehow neglected her. Motoko knew that, but something else flew to her mind when he said that.

'More than you could imagine.' Motoko answered mentally.

"So, can I count on your help?" Keitaro asked, a bit hopeful.

Motoko thought about it. It was true that he can trust her, and also she can trust her. But it was against her teachings to seek revenge.

'So you won't help him?' The voice in her mind returned.

'It's not that I don't want to help him, quite the opposite really.' Motoko replied. 'It's just that he's talking about revenge. Nothing good can come from all this.'

'The guy needs your help, isn't helping others one of your vows?' The voice said.

'Yes, it is.' Motoko answered, defeated.

'Then say yes, your the only one he can come to right now.' The voice said.

"O.K., I'll help you." Motoko said.

Then she was suddenly pulled into a deep hug by Keitaro. She was surprised by his act of appreciation. Her cheeks burned in a shade of pink.

"Thank you, Motoko-chan." Keitaro whispered. "Thank you."

Motoko didn't reply, but instead she returned the hug.

'I'll do anything for you, Keitaro.' Motoko mentally. 'Anything.'

Suddenly something came to Motoko's mind.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Motoko asked, forgetting the most important thing.

"Oh, um, yeah, about that." Keitaro stammered, reverting back to his usual goofy self. "I-I kinda need you to be my pretend girlfriend."

"W-WHAT?!" Motoko screamed, bewildered by the idea.

"W-Wait just listen to me for a minute." Keitaro said, trying to make her listen.

"O.K., I'll listen." Motoko humoured Keitaro, but still against the idea.

"Like I said before, I want to give Naru a taste of her own medicine." Keitaro said. "I want to show her how it feels to be cheated on."

"So, your just going to use me?" Motoko asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, not exactly." Keitaro said. "I'll do anything in exchange for helping."

This made Motoko a bit interested in the idea.

"I'll think about it." Motoko said. "But for now, lets get out of here. I need to resume my training."

"Oh, O.K." Keitaro said. He was a bit disappointed that Motoko didn't agree, but he still had hope, she didn't say no.

Their way back to the Hinata-sou was silent, Keitaro didn't want to bother Motoko by asking her again. Motoko on the other hand was thinking about the proposition.

'What kind of action is he taking?' Motoko thought. 'Before I approached him, I thought I could persuade him in confronting Naru on her infidelity. But instead, he comes up with this.'

'Well, what would you expect?' The voice once again returns. 'He devoted his life in finding her, having to endure such hardships just to be with her. And now that he achieved that, she ends up cheating on him. Of course he'll want retribution, wouldn't you?'

'I guess so.' Motoko replied.

'And also, if you agree to his little deal, you could finally be with him.' The voice said, in a suggestive manner.

'What do you mean?' Motoko asked.

'What you don't know?' The voice asked, a bit surprised that she didn't get it. 'If you're going to be pretending to be his girlfriend, then you'll always be with him. He may end up liking you.'

'I did not think about that.' Motoko said.

'You make love stories all the time, and you didn't think of that possibility?' The voice asked, incrediously.

'S-Shut up!' Motoko yelled at her mind.

'This could be you chance.' The voice said, changing the subject, Motoko appreciated that. 'If you grab this chance, then you won't get another.'

Motoko didn't answer, she just thinked about it.

Upon arriving on top of the stairs of Hinata-sou, Motoko faced Keitaro.

"I accept." Motoko said.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked, his mind floating around, forgetting about the deal that he suggested.

"I'll be your 'pretend' girlfriend." Motoko said, then she smiled smugly. "But remember that you'll have to do anything I tell you after this."

With that, Motoko left Keitaro to ponder upon it.

Keitaro was relieved and happy that Motoko agreed, then a thought came flying and hit him. He'll have to do anything she tells him to.

Keitaro shuddered, he didn't think of that more carefully. What could Motoko possibly make him do? Many things came to mind, again he shuddered.

'I just hope this will be worth it in the end.' Keitaro said to himself, hoping that he won't regret this.

Keitaro went up to his room and think of a plan on how he'll do this. After half an hour, his face falled to the table, he couldn't think of any good plans.

'I'm hopeless in being evil.' Keitaro said to himself, miserably.

Just then he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Urashima, it's me." Motoko said from behind his door.

Opening up the door and letting Motoko in. She sat near Keitaro's study table.

"I've come here to discuss on what're your plans with this revenge of yours." Motoko stated, making air quotes when saying revenge. She wasn't still big on his plan of his, but if she could turn it to somehow benefit her, then she'll go with it. "I want to hear it."

"Actually, about that." Keitaro said, sheepishly scratching the back of head. "I haven't thought of any."

"It's to be expected, your not actually the most conniving in the world. Kitsune holds the title for that." Motoko sighed. "Fortunately for you, I've read a good book similar to your problems. And the main character also did what your attempting right now."

'Liar, you wrote it.' The voice inside Motoko said.

'Trivial details.' Motoko replied.

Motoko produced the said book from her sleeves. It was a titled 'Reversal', the cover was plain, only featuring the title. No other details could be seen from it, like the author.

"Huh." Keitaro muttered.

"What is it?" Motoko asked.

"It's just that I didn't expect you to be reading stuff like this." Keitaro said.

"I'm still a girl, Keitaro. I still believe in the concept of love." Motoko said calmly, instead of hitting Keitaro for questioning her femininity.

"Oh, sorry." Keitaro apologized, taking note of her response.

Reading the book, Keitaro noticed that it was well written, also he saw that it was handwritten. The handwriting was familiar, it resembled Motoko's own handwriting. But he passed this as mere coincidence, what were the odds that the male hating kendo master was writting romance novels.

If only Keitaro knew.

"His main character's style was to appear somewhat romantic with his accomplice when her cheating girlfriend is around, and deny when questioned, thus making the girlfriend jealous." Motoko stated. "Also he will also slowly distance himself, eventually going to 'secret' dates with his accomplice, within the views of the girlfriend. And when the time comes, he'll eventually dump his girlfriend and saying that he knew her secret for a long time."

"Wow, this might actually help us. I'll try to do some of this scenes." Keitaro said, a bit excited in idea of making Naru jealous.

They spend the next two hours talking about how they'll actually do it.

Coming up the stairs was Naru, done with her 'discussion' with Kentaro.

"I didn't think Kentaro was having a meeting at the cafe." Naru sighed. "He took me another high class restaurant, I've grown a bit tired with them."

"Makes me wish that I've gone with Keitaro to a noodle house." Naru chuckled, reminiscing. Then she remembered about Keitaro. "I forgot, I left Keitaro to go with Kentaro, again."

Naru scoffed at herself. "I promised that I'll make it up to him, instead I ditch him in the middle of our date. He didn't get to see the turtle civilization exhibit I was going to take him to, he was one of the people to discover it." Naru said to herself, making herself guilty again.

Entering the Hinata-sou, she yelled the she had arrived. Only Shinobu greeted her, she was on her way to the kitchen.

"Do you know where Keitaro is? Did he already got home?" Naru asked.

"I think he's in his room, I saw him enter his room earlier." Shinobu answered.

"Thanks, Shinobu." Naru said.

"Oh, also Naru-sempai. Could you tell him that dinner will be ready in two hours." Shinobu said.

"O.K., be sure to tell him." Naru said.

Going up the stairs she arrived infront of Keitaro's room, but before she could knock, the door opened. Inside she saw Motoko surprised to see her, behind her was Keitaro reading the book.

"N-Naru-sempai." Motoko stuttered.

"Motoko, what were you doing inside his room?" Naru said, she was a bit suspicious as to what Motoko was doing.

* * *

Now that you've read it, I'm going to use a poll of sorts.

Tell me if you liked this chapter or not. If most of you guys hate or don't like it, then I'll change it.

If you guys liked it or a bit indifferent with the chapter, I'll leave it as it is.

The reason I'm making a poll, is because I don't know if you guys want an outright Naru bashing fic or the idea I'm going with.

The idea I have is to make this a mixed bag genre fic, the ending will be different from your common Naru bash fic. It will somehow change your perception of the plot.

Also, as you can see, Keitaro reverted back to his goofy self, but if I continue this he'll slowly let others see it.

So tell me, what your opinion is on this chapter. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm back after a week!

After looking the reviews, majority says I should continue the course. And here it is.

I also saw some suggestions for the plot, and I think I can incorporate it to the plot.

Also for those who aren't still aware, this is a Mot/Kei Fic. I totally a sucker for that pairing.

Now without further ado, Lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love hina related (Except this story), I don't even own a figurine or manga of it.

* * *

"I was helping her with her studies." Keitaro responded before Motoko could even reply. He said this without even looking up from the book. "She's aiming for Toudai too, remember?" He said remember with a sarcastic tone.

"O-Oh, right." Was Naru's only reply. She could sense the cold response from Keitaro.

'I think he's still sore about me leaving him in the middle of our date.' Naru thought.

"By the way, Shinobu said that dinner will be ready in two hours." Naru said.

"O.K." Keitaro said, then he looked at Motoko. "Let's continue after dinner."

Motoko nodded, then left to retire to her own room. Keitaro returned his attention to the book.

Naru on the other hand stayed, she wanted to apologize to Keitaro, but she noticed that he was in no mood to talk with her. It was like he was generating this aura that said, 'I don't want to talk about it.' But Naru ignored it.

"Keitaro…" Naru said in a low voice. "About our date this afternoon."

"No need, Naru." Keitaro said, waving his hand dismissively, but still not looking at her. "You needed to discuss your future with him."

There was a hidden meaning behind his statement, but Naru was still oblivious that he knew her secret.

"No, Keitaro." Naru said, shaking her head, her tone a bit forceful. "It was bad of me to just leave like that, and the way that I've been treating you this past few weeks. I'm not being a good girlfriend to you. You try your best to make this relationship work, I on the other hand, I'm making it hard for you." By this time, tears were falling from her face, her head fell from shame and guilt. And her tone was beginning to crack. "I-I'm sorry, Keitaro. I'm sorry that doing this to you."

She was surprised when she felt a pair of arms embrace her. Looking up, she saw that it was Keitaro.

"Naru, you're the best girlfriend I could ever hope of getting. And I just think of this past few weeks as a minor setback, we can make this work." Keitaro said.

Naru could feel the sincerity of his voice, this made her relieved and this also made her more in love with him. But in reality, Keitaro was lying. He didn't believe anything she said. To him, nothing she says can ever change his view on her. And also, he needed her to be still with him to be able to extract retribution.

'In due time, Naru. You'll feel all those things and a little plus.' He said mentally.

"T-Thank you, Keitaro." Naru said, nuzzling her face to his chest.

Keitaro then gently pushed Naru back, whom was a bit disappointed, ending the hug.

"Now, that that's settled. I need to have a quick dip, if you'll excuse me." Keitaro said, as he gathered his bathing supplies and headed to his private bath.

Naru went to her room and decided that she too needed a quick dip. Getting her bathing supplies, she went off to the hot Springs.

When she got there, she saw that someone else was also there. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was Motoko, she was relaxing herself in the hot springs.

"Good evening, Motoko." Naru said, as she sat in a low chair and poured a bucket of water on herself.

"Naru-sempai." Was Motoko's greeting, short and civil.

"So, how's studying going?" Naru asked.

"It's going fine." Motoko said, her tone was a bit in a monotone.

"Is Keitaro doing a good job of teaching you? He can sometime mess up the formula." Naru asked.

"He's doing a fine job, Naru-sempai." Motoko replied, still with her monotone.

Naru noticed her short replies, it was like Motoko was trying to be civil towards her.

'Huh, is there something wrong? It looks like she doesn't want to talk.' Naru thought.

Naru was half right. Motoko doesn't want to talk to Her.

After cleaning herself, Naru took a dip in the hot springs. She let out a breath of relief.

Silence and tension wrapped the atmosphere. It wasn't that thick, but both of them could easily detect it.

"Is something wrong, Motoko?" Naru said, breaking the silence.

"Why would you ask that, Naru-sempai?" Motoko said, feigning innocence.

"I don't know, it's like you don't want to talk to me." Naru said in a sad tone.

"It's not that, Naru-sempai." Motoko said, giving Naru a small, but fake smile. "It's just that I'm tired from all the training and studying that I'm currently doing. I don't want to deteriorate my kendo skills, and also, Toudai isn't an easy university to get to."

"I think you'll do just fine." Naru said, reassuring her. "If Keitaro could get in, you can too."

"Thanks, Naru-sempai." Motoko said, nodding. "If you'll excuse me."

Motoko exited the springs to get ready for dinner.

'I'm not one to extract revenge, Naru. But for Keitaro, I'll do it.' Motoko thought.

After an hour, Shinbou called for everyone to dinner.

Inside his room, after his quick bath, Keitaro returned to reading the book. Not only did it gave him pointers and situations to try, he was only hooked to the story. He admired the way the characters were described, how the story progresses and the way it was told.

'This is actually a great story, good thing Motoko had this.' Keitaro thought.

He was disturbed by a rustling of wood. He looked up and saw Naru opening up the plywood.

"Hey, Keitaro." Naru greeted him, giving him a smile. "Dinner's ready, lets go."

"Oh, you go ahead I'll catch up, just need to finish this." Keitaro said, motioning to the book in his hands.

"O.K., sure." Naru said, a bit disappointed. She wanted to go with him.

Closing up the hole, she went down to the kitchen.

Keitaro closed the book, and waited. He then heard knocking.

"It's me, Keitaro." Motoko said from behind the door.

Opening the door, Keitaro went outside. Before Motoko left, they planned that they should go to the kitchen together, instead of him and Naru. They also planned something for dinner.

"Ready to go?" Motoko asked.

"Yup, let's go." Keitaro replied.

In the kitchen, everyone was there except for the duo.

"Hey, Naru what's keeping Keitaro? I'm hungry here." Kitsune complained, her work at the café was strenuous today, she worked herself an appetite.

"Oh, I'm sure he's on his way down." Naru said.

"What about Motoko, Su?" Kitsune asked the princess whom was playing with her plate.

"She said she just needed to finish her meditation." Su replied, she too was hungry. She's always hungry.

After a minute of waiting the duo finally arrived, they were chatting amiably.

"Really? I didn't know that." Keitaro said, chuckling lightly.

Everybody's eyes were on them, they weren't used to the sight of them being so friendly with each other.

Kitsune rubbed her eyes, then said, "I thought I didn't drink today, maybe I was drinking in my sleep."

"What?" Motoko said, feigning innocence.

"Nothing." Naru said, but was still eyeing them suspiciously. "Just hurry up and sit, we got hungry waiting for the both of you."

Keitaro shrugged and sat in his usual seat which was beside Naru. Motoko sat between Keitaro and Su.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone said and started eating.

"Ahhh! How I missed your cooking Shinobu-chan." Keitaro said, while happily stuffing his face.

"I was only got for a day, Sempai." Shinobu replied, blushing furiously.

"I agree with Keitaro-san, your cooking really is remarkable." Motoko said, giving Shinobu a smile.

This time only Kitsune was surprised with what Motoko said.

"Maybe this is alcohol withdrawal." Kitsune said, tempted to drink a glass of bourbon. But jokes aside, she was speculating something.

'Did something happened between those two?' Kitsude thought. 'They're awfully friendly with each other.'

Naru on the other hand was taking note of the duo's interaction, and also had the same train of thought as Kitsune. While she wasn't jealous, she too was suspicious of the two.

"Oh, before I forget. Naru," Keitaro said,remembering something. Looking at her. "I'll be busy tutoring Motoko for the rest of the week."

"W-What?" Naru said, flabbergasted. "B-But I thought we were going to spend the week together?!"

"I'm really sorry, Naru." Keitaro said. "But the mock test is coming near, and you know how hard it is."

"Yeah, I know." Naru sighed, defeatedly. She slumped down in her chair.

'So this is how Keitao feels, when I reject him.' Naru thought. 'And I did that to him, every time he asked for a date.'

"I'm really sorry Naru-sempai for taking Keitaro away from you." Motoko said, sympathetically. But on the inside, she was glad. "This is only for the week."

"It's O.K., Motoko." Keitaro said. "I'm sure Naru understands, right Naru?"

"Y-Yeah, I understand." Naru said.

"Now that's done, let's continue eating." Keitaro said, clapping his hands together.

Dinner ended with Naru feeling disappointed, Kitsune being suspicious and both Keitaro and Motoko being proud of themselves.

"What'll I do for the rest of the week, Kitsune?" Naru asked her.

After dinner Naru went up to her room to sulk, but Kitsune followed her.

"Hey, you've gone for weeks now without going on dates with Keitaro." Kitsune stated. "You'll be O.K., or if you want, you could ask your friends to go out with you again."

Naru immediately thought of Kentaro, but she was tired of going out with him.

"I think they'll be busy for the rest of the week." Naru lied. "But to be honest, I really miss going out with Keitaro."

"Well, that's your fault." Kitsune said, pouring herself and Naru some tea. This was her substitute to sake. "I mean, you've ignored the guy for weeks. I think you kinda deserve it."

"I know that, but I promised that I'll make it up to him." Naru said, looking at her cup.

"Why don't you join the two?" Kitsune suggested. "That way you could even spend some time with him."

"I didn't think of that." Naru said. "And after he tutors her, maybe we could eat the Hinata Café."

"That's a great idea." Kitsune said. "But I won't give any discounts, just so you know."

Unknown to them, Keitaro was inside his room, eavesdropping on them.

'This is bad, we won't get to discuss our plans.' Keitaro thought.

'I think you can use it to your advantage.' His mind said. 'You can easily make her jealous this way, right in front of her."

'Hey your voice changed.' Keitaro said. 'And also, aren't you my conscious? Then why are you giving me ideas to do bad things?'

'I'm not your conscious.' His mind replied, a bit peeved. 'You could say I'm your devil. I awakened after you realized what Naru really is.'

'What? Then where's my conscious?' Keitaro asked.

'He's busy.' His mind said. 'Anyway, we're going off topic. Just go with it and talk to Motoko about it, before you undergo your 'study sessions'.'

Inside her room, Motoko was writing a new story. She always did this in the evening, usually after dinner, so that no one could disturb her.

When she heard knocking, she immediately hid her book, and asked who it was.

"It's me Keitaro." He said, from behind the door.

Checking that her book was out of sight, she opened the door and motioned him to enter.

Keitaro had only entered the Motoko's room a few times, it intrigued him that Motoko was the kind of girl who never put any decorations in her room, not even a portrait of her. Except for the set of armor, and the Hina-blade that was on display.

"What is it that you want to discuss, Keitaro-san?" She asked, knowing full well that he wanted to discuss about their plan.

"I heard Naru and Kitsune talking." Keitaro said, sitting in one of her throw pillows. "Naru's going to join us in our 'study sessions'." Airquotting study sessions. "But we're going to use it to our advantage."

"I'm listening." Motoko said, sitting beside him.

They discussed their plan for half an hour.

"Will she believe it?" Motoko asked after their discussion.

"Yup, she's the jealous type. It'll work." Keitaro said, lying down on the floor.

Silence filled the room.

"Motoko, I want to thank you." Keitaro said, still lying on the floor. "I know this is against your ways, and I appreciate you for still going with it."

"I know we didn't have the best introduction." Motoko said, having a sad look.

'More like the worst one.'Keitaro thought.

"And we've always had our differences and the way I've treated you. But you've always forgiven me, tried to understand me and the things you've done for me." Motoko looked at him. "I should be the one thanking you. And also, I want to apologize for the wrong doings I've done to you."

At this point tears built up on her face.

Then she saw Keitaro stood up and hugged her.

"You don't have to apologize, Motoko." Keitaro said sincerely. "I know how sorry you are. I understand how you feel. Back then you always had this burden or responsibility to uphold your school, your tradition and your family. But slowly, you've grown past them. And I also saw what kind of girl you are."

Keitaro ended the hug and took hold of Motoko's hands.

"You're the kind of girl who is independent, strong and firm." Keitaro said, staring into her eyes. "I've always admired that about you. You're also very feminine in your own way."

"Keitaro…" Motoko murmured.

Time slowed down for both of them, the universe ceased to exist, only them being the inhabitants.

'What are you doing?! Go on, kiss him!' Motoko's mind screamed.

Motoko complied and slowly approached Keitaro's lips.

"Keitaro! Where are you?!" Naru's voice boomed out in the hallways. "I need to talk to you!"

* * *

If you want to kill me for the cliff hanger, sorry but I couldn't help myself.

This time it's more longer than my other ones.

Also, let me know if I rushed their romance a bit or it's just right then let me know in your reviews.

Questions about the story or suggestions will be answered. But if spoils some of the story then I can't answer it.

Again, Thank you for reading and especially for those who review, faved, and followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME!

*Cricket Sounds*

Nevermind...

Anyways, internet was a a little bad at my area lately, so that's one of the reason this wasn't posted earlier.

The other reasons are still the same, writer's block and lack of time.

But enough of this, let's get on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Love hina, except this plot.

* * *

After their talk, Kitsune walked back to the café. Naru then decided that he should talk with Keitaro, now. Pushing the plywood away, she saw that he wasn't there.

"Where could Keitaro be?" Naru, asking no one in particular. Then she thought of going to Motoko's room, he was always with Motoko lately.

Walking to Motoko's room, Naru shouted, "Keitaro! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!"

Arriving at Motoko's door, Naru didn't bother knocking. Opening the door, she was surprised to see that he was indeed there.

Both Motoko and Keitaro were looking at the ground, judging from their faces, it looked like they were ashamed or embarrassed with one another or with themselves. Naru couldn't think which one was it.

Good thing that it was a bit dark, or she could have seen that they were both sporting scarlet cheeks.

"Umm… Am I interrupting something?" Naru asked, wishing that wasn't the case.

"Ah, Naru!" Keitaro said, surprised to see her. "N-No you weren't. A-Anything you need?"

Naru still had her doubts concerning the two, but she pushed it for now.

"Well, I was thinking of joining you two." Naru said. "If that's O.K. with Motoko, of course."

"It's O.K., Naru-sempai." Motoko said, recomposing herself. "The more the better, right?"

Motoko then faced Keitaro and said, "If we're done discussing, then I would like to be alone now."

"O-O.K., Motoko. See you tomorrow." Keitaro said, not making eye contact with her.

Naru was the first to leave, and Keitaro slowly went out of her room. Casting a concerned look at Motoko, he then slowly closed the door.

Hearing the door close, Motoko remembered the last few minutes before Naru came.

They didn't hear Naru's loud calling, they were on their own universe.

Both of them weren't against kissing one another, they both cared for one another. The mood also further influenced them.

Inching closer, their lips made contact.

Motoko could have sworn that she felt a spark or electricity passing through her body from the kiss.

Keitaro even though he had kissed Naru multiple times, this time it was different. Even though it wasn't much forceful or fervent, he could feel the passion from her soft lips.

Slowly their lips parted.

From this small kiss, they were left breathless. Staring at each other's eyes for a few seconds before they shamefully looked at the floor.

That's when Naru came.

'So this is my 'true' first kiss.' Motoko thought, putting a finger on her lips.

Keitaro was thinking about the kiss while lying on his futon.

'Why is it that I felt compelled to return her kiss?' Keitaro asked himself.

'You care for her.' Was the simple answer his mind said. Judging by the voice, he could determine that it was his conscience, not his evil side.

'I-I do?!' Keitaro said, surprised by the revelation.

'Oh, don't act so surprised.' His mind replied. 'You've long been caring for her, ever since you saw her on the streets in the rain. You were just preoccupied with Naru that you ignored it.'

'Huh, maybe I am a clueless idiot.' He chuckled.

'Yes, yes you are.' His mind said. 'But now's not the time to be thinking about that, you need to take care of your Naru business. I'm not saying that what your evil side is right that you do this, but it's like you must.'

'Yeah, I know.' Keitaro sighed. 'This isn't just about the sake of revenge, but also for myself. I need to change, no longer of the Keitaro that's easily pushed around, and being suspected of a pervert.'

Then he remembered about the kiss again.

'But, will we still stay on the course?' Keitaro asking himself about Motoko. 'After that kiss, I feel that we might be awkward with each other.'

'That's inevitable,' His conscious said, somberly. 'I mean you weren't planning on doing this. It just happened. But my advice is to give it time, it will fade.'

'I guess you're right.' Keitaro sighed.

For the remainder of the night, Keitaro and Motoko thought of each other.

_Morning came, and Keitaro woke up to the sound of rustling wood. Looking up, he saw that it was Naru. She was still in her pajamas, but their wasn't any trace of bed-hair, unlike Keitaro whom just woke up._

"Morning, Kei-kun!" Naru said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Morning to you too, Naru-chan." Keitaro said.

"Come-on, we need to get ready for breakfast!" Naru said to him energetically.

"O.K., let me just get freshen up." Keitaro said.

"I'll join you, wait for me." Naru said, quickly closing up the hole before Keitaro could say anything.

After brushing their teeth and washing their face, they changed and went to the kitchen together. They didn't talk much, except for idle chat.

Everyone was already at the table. Su jumping in her seat, Shinobu trying to calm down the rowdy princess, Kitsune watching the two in amusement, and Motoko glanced at Keitaro and faced away, trying to hide her blush.

Keitaro saw Motoko glanced at him, he thought that she too was as bit embarrassed to face another.

"So, the couple decided to arrive, eh?' Kitsune teased the couple.

Keitaro still had the decency to blush, while Naru just shrugged it off.

Taking their seats, everyone said, "ITADAKIMASU!" albeit Motoko a little quieter.

Breakfast went O.K., by their standards. Su wolfing down her plate and asking for more, Shinobu scolding Su while giving her her seconds, Kitsune teasing the couple, Naru scolding Kitsune for her teasing. The only difference was that Keitaro and Motoko kept glancing at each other, when they caught one another they would face away.

'W-Why does he keep glancing?' Motoko thought.

'You're doing the same thing, hypocrite.' Her mind berated her. 'And also, it's because of the kiss. What? You think he'll just forget about it?'

'No.' Motoko answered. 'It's just that, I keep thinking what is he thinking right now.'

Keitaro was having the same train of thoughts, albeit he knows why she kept glancing at her.

'This is bad, we're being awkward awkward.' Keitaro said to himself, nervously.

'This again?' His mind said, exasperatedly. 'I just told you to give it time.'

'Oh, yeah. It's better said than done, you're not here experiencing it.' Keitaro said, irritated.

'Well-' His conscious said before, being cut off by his evil self. 'TOUGH LUCK!'

Then it went quiet. He kept calling them, but there was no response. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be going now, I need to meditate." Motoko said, standing up from her chair and looked at Keitaro. "I-I'll meet you later in your room, Keitaro-san."

He nodded in reply.

Motoko exited the room and went straight to the roof, there she would be able to calm herself down without any distractions. She was still going to help Keitaro, and she needed to be calm for this.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen, the others were still eating.

"In a bit of hurry are we." Kitsune commented, after Motoko had exited.

"Motoko-sempai, is busy with her training and studying for Tokyo U." Shinobu said. "It's understandable."

"Yeah, Motokos is giving her best in those two." Su said, pausing from eating.

"Hmmm… You're right." Kitsune said, holding up chin. "We know that studying for that University isn't easy, I mean look at those two. They were always haggard after a long study session." Then Kitsune smiled mischievously. "Or maybe they weren't studying at all."

"Kitsune, you already know the answer for that." Naru said, she knew that one time Kitsune spied on them while studying.

"Ah, you're right." Kitsune admitted.

Keitaro wasn't even listening, his head was still focused at Motoko. Then he saw something distorting his vision, it was a hand. Naru's hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh?" Keitaro said, confused.

"I was asking you what time are we going to start studying?" Naru said, a bit annoyed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, Ah, this afternoon, maybe 2:00pm?" Keitaro said.

"O.K., I'll meet you there."

After that, their discussion reduced to idle chatter. Su was the next to finish her plate, running to her room, she said that she needed to finish her new robots. Kitsune was next, she excused herself and went to opening the Café. Naru was next, she waited for Keitaro to finish his food. Shinobu was next, she collected the plates, except Keitaro's, then went to washing them.

"Come-on, slow poke." Naru said, teasing him. "Everyone's done, but you. Shinobu's waiting for your plate."

"I'm almost done." Keitaro said.

Finishing his food, Keitaro gave his plate to Shinobu, who took it with a smile.

Keitaro and Naru went up to their rooms to rest for a while, then Keitaro decided to take a bath.

Collecting his bathing supplies, he went up to his private bath.

Slowly dipping his foot to test the water's temperature, he submerged himself when he thought that the water was fine.

He heaved a sigh of relief, relaxing his body and letting the warm water overwhelm him.

After his bath,he went down to his room to prepare for the study session he'll be having with Motoko and Naru.

Naru was the first to arrive, she sat next to Keitaro. And after ten minutes, Motoko arrived, who also sat next to Keitaro, albeit the opposite side.

She wasn't wearing her usual Kendogi, but she was wearing a red blouse and grey mini skirt. And also she tied her hair into two long pig tails.

Keitaro was surprised to see Motoko wear such a thing. He could understand the pig tails, because her long hair can be a distraction when studying, but the dress and mini skirt, that instantly blew his mind.

'W-What, W-Why is she d-dressed like t-that?!' Keitaro asked himself or rather his conscious.

'Are you forgetting that she agreed to help you make Naru jealous?' His conscious said. 'Why are you always this forgetful?'

Keitaro was glad to know that Motoko was still going with it. But it was still a shock for him to see Motoko dressed so feminine.

Turning to face Naru, he saw that she too was surprised to see the Kendo girl dressed like that. Then she looked at Keitaro, glaring at him.

"W-What?" Keitaro asked quite nervously. Even though he already expected Naru's reaction, he was still quite scared of being punched to lower earth's atmosphere.

"Nothing." Naru said in a cold voice, then returning her attention to her notes.

Keitaro heaved a sigh of relief, for once he didn't get punched for a misunderstanding. But it was also disappointing, it wasn't the reaction he was wishing.

They got into the rhythm in about fifteen minutes of studying. It was also time to initiate their plan.

"K-Keitaro, could you t-take a look at this?" Motoko asked, pressing her body against Keitaro. Her cheeks had a tint of red in it. She was still a bit uncomfortable with this plan of theirs, but steeled herself.

It was for Keitaro, so she'll endure it.

"O-Oh, A-Ah, yes." Keitaro answered, facing his body towards hers.

While he was teaching her, Keitaro's hand was brushing Motoko's.

Keitaro didn't need to turn around to see Naru's reaction, he could feel the irritation and jealously radiating from her.

"AHEM!" Naru faked a loud cough, getting Keitaro's attention. "I want you to take a look at this." Naru said, full of authority.

"O.K., let me just finish this." Keitaro said.

This caused Naru to be more irritated, she almost snapped her pencil in two.

After a minute, Keitaro gave his attention back to Naru, who was relieved by this.

"Umm… Naru, I'm not teasing you or anything. But, everything here is wrong." Keitaro said.

"Ehh?!"

Naru took her note back, and saw that everything was indeed wrong. She was so distracted by Keitaro and Motoko's interaction that it made her lose focus on her work.

"I-I was…" Naru couldn't think of a great excuse. Then she was saved by the knocking. "I'll get that!"

Opening the door, it was Shinobu whom was carrying some snacks and a hot pot of tea.

"Hello, everyone. I brought some snacks for you." Shinobu said, with a smile in her face.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me in the reviews, also if you're new here, please favorite this or follow it. It will totally help out.

Thanks again to those who read my stories.

Also, I have a new idea for a story. I'll maybe post the first chapter this week. Then tell me if you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go guys, the next chapter to my little story.

I won't stress you with anymore details, so just enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Love hina, I don't own. Ken Akamatsu, he owns it. This plot, I own.

* * *

"Thank you, Shinobu." Naru said, not only thanking her for the snacks, but for the distraction.

"It's no problem." Shinobu said, waving her hand dismissively. "I wasn't doing anything, and it made me busy making those. I'll be going now, I don't want to disturb you."

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan." Keitaro and Motoko said, both at the same time. This made them look at each other, then they looked away trying to hide their pink cheeks.

Again, Naru was irritated by this.

'What is going here?!' She thought, agitatedly. 'Is there really something going on with those two?'

Then Naru thought of something, she smiled mischievously.

She placed the tea and snacks on the low table, then she sat near Keitaro again. She picked up her spare ball-pen, then secretly rolled it between Keitaro and Motoko.

'This will make Motoko mad.' She thought, mischievously.

"Keitaro can I see your picture album again?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh? O.K." Keitaro said.

When he tried to stand up, he tripped on the ball-pen. Falling towards Motoko, who was busy reading her notes that she couldn't react fast enough.

"AHHH!"

When Keitaro fell, his face fell into something soft, two to be exact, and he was in the middle of it.

Removing his face from it, he saw what it was.

Motoko's chest.

Both of their faces went red when their brain finally comprehended what happened.

"I-I can e-explain, M-Motoko!" Keitaro said, falling backwards and flailing his hands around.

'Now, he's done it.' Naru thought, smiling evilly because her plan worked.

Motoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After that, she picked up her sword and bonked Keitaro's head with it

"OWW!" Keitaro uttered, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Try to be more careful and observant next time." Motoko said in a stern voice, but her tone wasn't mad. Returning her attention to her notes.

"S-Sorry." Keitaro said in low voice, his head bowing a little.

Naru frowned disappointingly. Her plan didn't go through exactly what she wanted. Also, this only removed a little of her doubt about the two.

This little event made everyone forget about the album.

After hours of studying, and making Naru's blood boil, they decided to take a break.

"Ahh… My hands are sore." Keitaro said, waving his sore hand.

"That's because your body is not used to strenuous work." Motoko said, matter-of-factly.

"Hey! I do the repairs in this apartment! I also clean the hot springs twice per week." Keitaro rebuked.

"Hmmm…" Motoko hummed, scratching her chin. "Perhaps it's that you don't study regularly?"

"T-That's beside the point!" Keitaro replied.

"If you two are done bickering, can we have our break?" Naru said, still annoyed and irritated. Her arms were crossed on her chest.

"Sorry, Naru-sempai." Motoko apologized, bowing her head. "I think I'll meditate for a while."

And with that she got up and went directly to her room. Keitaro was going to excuse himself, and follow Motoko. If it wasn't for Naru who wrapped her arms around Keitaro and placed her chin on his shoulder. This made Keitaro stiffen, her chest was being squished in his back. He still wasn't used to female contact, especially like this.

'Finally, we're away from Motoko.' Naru thought.

"Kei-kun…" Naru purred his name.

"Y-Yes, Naru?" He gulped.

"Why don't we have something to eat at the Café?" Naru said, playing with his ear, which made Keitaro weak. It was acts like that made his plan slowly wither and not go with it anymore. But his resolve was still firm, he won't be persuaded by sweet acts like this. "Let's think of it as a sort of a date. So, how about it?"

"S-Sure." He lied, he needed Naru to still trust him.

"Thanks, Kei-kun!" Naru said, happily. Squeezing him more, which made her chest pressed on Keitaro's back even more squished. Then Naru released the hug, grabbing his wrist and pulled him outside to the café.

Arriving at the Hinata Café, Keitaro and Naru seated at a corner, waiting for Kitsune to take their orders.

"Hello, what'll I get you two love birds today?" Kitsune said, with her usual smirk and hands ready to write their order.

"We'll both get some cake." Naru said, smiling at Keitaro.

"Two cakes, coming right up." Kitsune said as she went to the kitchen to fetch their order.

While they waited for their cakes, Naru was smiling sweetly at Keitaro, happy that she was finally spending time with him. Keitaro on the other hand, he was purposely avoiding eye contact with her, constantly clicking his finger on the table while glancing from corner to corner. He was uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Hey, Ke-kun…" Naru said in a curious tone, getting the attention of Keitaro. "I was wondering, when did you and Motoko start being close?"

"Huh?" Keitaro asked, tilting his head to feign innocence. "What do you mean?"

"We'll, you've been awfully close with each other since yesterday." Naru admitted.

"What? Are you getting jealous?" Keitaro asked in a teasing manner.

"W-Why would I be j-jealous of you two?" Naru lied, stammering.

"Awww… Naru's jealous of Motoko." Keitaro teased her, having a smirk on his face.

"IDIOT!" Naru screamed, while hitting Keitaro's head.

"O-Oww, Hey!" Keitaro said, protecting himself with his arms. "I-I was only teasing!"

Naru stopped hitting Keitaro, crossing her arms ad facing away from him with a huff. Then Kitsune arrived with their order, along with some tea. Kitsune saw the couple, Naru with her usual angry expression and Keitaro rubbing his arms and head.

"Hey, did I miss something here?" Kitsune asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nah, we were just goofing around."Keitaro said, with his usual goofy smile."Right, Naru-chan?"

Naru just huffed in response, still facing away from him.

"Anyways, here's your cake. A strawberry shortcake for Naru, and a blueberry one for Keitaro." Kitsune announced, while placing the cakes and tea in front of them. "Sorry, if I can't stay. But there are other customers waiting for me."

Kitsune walked up to another table who was ready to order. Meanwhile Naru was eating her cake, still angry with Keitaro. He then decided to play with her.

Picking up a spoonful of cake, he directed it near Naru's mouth and said, "Hey Naru, want some of my cake? It tastes great."

"I'm not a child, you don't need to feed me." Naru said in an annoyed tone. But inside, she was a bit glad because Keitaro was paying attention to her.

"Aww… Come on now." Keitaro insisted, then pouting a her.

Still looking annoyed, Naru finally gave in and took a bite of it

'Hmmm… It really does taste good.' Naru thought, still chewing the cake.

Keitaro saw that she was satisfied with its taste, so he scooped another spoon and tried to feed Naru again. Naru was about to bite it, but Keitaro redirected it into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Hey!" Naru said. "That wasn't nice!"

"What? You still want some?" Keitaro asked, smirking at her.

"N-No!" She screamed, indignantly.

"O.K., suit yourself." Keitaro said, taking another bite of his cake. Naru looked at the ground, her cheeks a bit red. She was a bit embarrassed by what she was going to do.

"C-Can y-you feed me again?" Naru asked, swallowing her pride.

"Hmmm…" Keitaro hummed, while scratching his chin in a thinking matter. "Nah." He said as he continued eating.

"W-What?!" Naru screamed.

Keitaro just snickered in response, eating his cake, not minding Naru at all.

'Yes, that's right.' His evil side said in a menacing manner. 'Just give her just enough, but keep her begging for more.'

'What? The cake?' Keitaro asked.

'Yes, the cake.' His evil side said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'I meant about your plan, idiot. Great, now I'm also calling you or myself an idiot.'

'Oh…' Keitaro said.

Keitaro and Naru got back to his room after their eating their cake and saying goodbye to Kitsune. When they got there, Motoko was already there, already studying.

"You both took your time." Motoko said her eyes still glued to the material.

"Hehehe… Well, it's just like they say 'Time flies by when you're having fun'." Keitaro replied.

Naru on the hand wasn't amused with her greeting. It was like she was poking fun at them. But she let it slide; she was here for Keitaro, not her. As they resumed studying, the usual routine went on again. Motoko getting a bit closer to Keitaro while was Naru writhing in annoyance and frustration. She couldn't afford to make a scene, she was already having bad graces with Keitaro. All she could do now is to make amends with him after the study session. That way Motoko wasn't near them.

Hours again past them by, it was already almost time for dinner and Shinobu said that it was almost done and they should get down. Collecting their respective items, they went to their rooms to put it back, except for Keitaro who was already in his room. When Naru was done, she pushed the plywood away to talk to Keitaro and ask him to go together. Unfortunately for her, he was already out of his room.

Keitaro was walking down the stairs when he saw Kitsune at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him. She was had a serious expression on her face. Keitaro guessed that he wasn't going to like this talk of theirs.

"Can we talk outside, Keitaro?" Kitsune said, in a serious tone. Before Keitaro could reply, she already got out of the front door. He followed her outside and closed the door, he guessed that it was the proper thing to door.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Keitaro asked in a bit playful curious tone, trying to downplay the serious atmosphere.

"Is there something I should know about, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked, still wearing her serious expression.

"Huh? Not that I know of. Why?" Keitaro asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, Keitaro." Kitsune said, a bit annoyed that he wasn't answering her. "You're being a bit too close with Motoko and I sensed that you're being distant to Naru. What's with that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself with it." Keitaro said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry? We're talking about you and Naru here, if it involves her, then it involves me as well." Kitsune stated. "So, I say you tell me. What is going on?"

"You wouldn't understand." Keitaro muttered, but Kitsune still heard it.

"I would understand if you just tell me, or are you afraid of saying that you've been doing something bad?" Kitsune accused, crossing her hands.

"I'm not the one who's at fault here!" Keitaro screamed at her in frustration.

"Then who is?!" Kitsune asked back, in equal volume to Keitaro.

"It's your best friend!" Keitaro answered. "The one who said, she loves me! The one who was supposed to be loyal! She was seeing someone else behind my back!"

Kitsune was shocked by his answer, she didn't expect this at all. And she couldn't believe it, I mean who would.

"N-Naru wouldn't do that, she's no-" Kitsune said, but before she could reply Keitaro cut her off.

"I saw her!" Keitaro rebuked. "When Motoko and I went to the theme park, we saw her there. She was in the arms of someone else, and it looked like she was enjoying it." At this point Keitaro hung his head down, tears dropping from his head. He wasn't ready to relieve to this memories again, but it was inevitable. "And also, when we went to our date yesterday and got to a café, his 'boyfriend' was also there and asked her to accompany her. Guess who she abandoned, me."

Kitsune couldn't think anything to reply, she was still processing all of this.

'So, that's why she was rejecting him when he asked for dates, she was with someone else.' Kitsune thought, adding one to one. 'But Naru isn't the kind to do this things. Why all of the sudden?'

Then something entered Kitsune's mind, something she almost forgot.

"B-But, what does this have to do with Motoko?" She asked.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Well, it its in my opinion.

Again, tell me how I did, your predictions and suggestions by writing it in a review. I'll try to respond to your reviews A.S.A.P.

Also, following and making this your favorite will be highly appreciated.

And again, Thank you for supporting my story.

Good day to you, reader.


	10. Chapter 1 (Unrevised version)

Hey guys, I'm very sorry if I haven't updated this story. So much is going on at school, activities and all that.

But, I swear to have the next chapter in this week. I promise that!

So, in the mean time I decided to post the first version of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love hina, Ken Akamatsu owns it.

* * *

Keitaro was outside Narusegawa's door, he was standing there for 10 minutes, it was a miracle that no one has seen him just standing outside her door. He was going to ask Naru on a date, he got some tickets to a comedy club that was going to open this evening from Haitani and Shirai.

'Just ask her! There's nothing to be nervous about, you're her boyfriend and she's your girlfriend.' Keitaro's mind said, berating himself.

'She has been distant this past few weeks, and whenever I ask her on dates she just declines.' Keitaro replied to the voice in his mind.

'Just give it another go, maybe this time she'll accept.' His mind said, encouraging him.

Steeling his nerves, he knocked on the door and said, "Naru? It's me Keitaro."

A few seconds later the door opened and he saw Naru, and guessing from what she's wearing it looks like she was going out again.

"Oh, Keitaro." Naru greeted him with a cheerful smile. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh, um, I was wondering if you're free this night." Keitaro asked her nervously. "I got these tickets-"

But before Naru interrupted him, and she was frowning a little.

"I'm sorry Keitaro, but I'm going out with a couple of my classmates." She said. "Maybe next time."

"Oh, O.K." He said, with a sad smile on his face.

Naru then went outside her door, closed it and faced Keitaro.

"I'm really sorry Keitaro." She said and went downstairs to go out.

Keitaro just stood there with a sad look on his face.

"She didn't accept again, eh?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Turning around, he was surprised to see that it was Kitsune and everybody else, excluding Haruka, who was still with Seta and Sara.

"Y-You were eavesdropping?" He asked, he wasn't mad just surprised.

"We aren't blind and deaf, Urashima-san." Motoko said. "We have noticed that Naru-sempai has been distant towards you these past few weeks."

"Y-Yeah, Sempai." Shinobu said in a low voice. "She's also been going out with her friends often."

"So we decided to spy on yous when we saw that you were asking her out again." Su said, grinning.

"And also," Kitsune said cutting in. "I also got us some tickets, the same as yours."

Keitaro smiled at this, even though Naru didn't want to go with him, he'll still have the company of the rest of the Hinata Girls.

Arriving at the Comedy Club, it was appropriate enough that teenagers can enter. No alcohol was served here, only softdrinks.

Taking their seats, they ordered some food and drinks. The waiter brought their food.

"This place is so cool, Sempai." Shinobu awed.

"And the food is good." Su said in between bites.

"It's a pity they don't serve sake here." Kitsune said, pouting.

Keitaro was happy that they were willing to join him. He was silent and just took in the atmosphere of the place.

Motoko too was silent, but for a different reason. She was never fond of comedy clubs.

She was persuaded by Kitsune and the others to join in, saying that it was for Keitaro. And that was the only thing that made her come.

She still had feelings for her clumsy manager. She just pushed it away because Keitaro was already with Naru.

Looking around Motoko saw a familiar brunette with a guy. Looking more carefully, she was surprised when she recognized the brunette.

It was Naru.

"Kitsune-san," Motoko said in a low voice, tapping her on the shoulder. "Is that Naru-sempai?"

Kitsune looked at where Motoko was pointing at, she saw that it was indeed Naru.

"Hey it is Naru!" She said, louder than she intended.

"Naru?" Keitaro asked, turning to Kitsune. "Naru's here?"

Keitaro looked around and he saw her with a guy. His arms were around Naru's shoulder.

His mouth was agape and his eyes looked like it was going to pop out.

Everybody else, looked to where Keitaro was looking. They were also surprised to see what hey saw.

After a minute, Keitaro's expression was replaced by a blank one.

Everyone looked at Keitaro with sympathy.

But before they could say anything to him, he slowly stood up and left through the door.

Immediately they followed him.

Kitsune blocked him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home." He said in an emotionless monotone, this made the girls flinch.

"Aren't you going to face her and ask what she's doing with someone else?!" Kitsune said in frustration.

"Nah, I'm just going to ruin their night." He said with a fake smile. "Don't let me ruin your night too."

He sidestepped Kitsune, with such speed that she didn't notice that he was already a step or two away.

They all just decided to follow Keitaro back to the Hinata-sou, not wanting to see Naru again.

The way there was silent, none of them knew what to say to Keitaro, as they were also shocked to see Nauru with another guy.

Arriving at the Hinata-sou, Keitaro went back to his room and locked himself.

After he got inside, he collapsed in his futon and let his emotional façade break without any resistance.

Crying and sobbing loudly, the Hinata girls heard him from outside his door.

They felt pity and sympathetic for him, his promised girl and love of his life was cheating on him.

They stayed outside his door and didn't disturb him, feeling that it was better to let his anguish out.

After half an hour of crying out his eyes, the Hinata girls noticed that he was finally finished.

Opening the door to his door, just to see him, they saw that he was asleep.

"Poor guy, cried himself to sleep." Kitsune said with a somber tone.

"Sempai…" Shinobu said in a low voice.

"I hope Keitaros going to be alright…" Su said, with a sad face.

"Why would Naru-sempai do that?" Motoko said in an angered tone. "He was loyal to him, and not only that he did everything for her!"

After she said this, they heard the front door open, turning around they saw that it was Naru.

"Speak of the devil…" Kitsune muttered.

Getting up the stairs Naru saw that everyone was outside Keitaro's room.

"Oh, everyone." Naru said, greeting them. "What are you all doing there outside Keitaro's room? Did he do something inappropriate again?"

"He didn't." Kitsune said, suppressing her anger and trying not to blow in Naru's face. "Someone else did."

She turned to her room and left.

This made Naru confused.

"I am disappointed, Naru-sempai." Motoko said, in a dejected tone. "Come Su."

Su climbed on Motoko's back and they went back to Motoko's room.

Shinobu looked at Naru with sad eyes, then slowly trudged to her room.

Naru was highly confused at what was happening. Deciding to ask them tomorrow, she went to her room to retire.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Keitaro was only faking his sleep.

He stood-up and picked up his cellphone, and went through his contacts. Finding the number he was looking for, he dialed it.

"Haruka here." Haruka said, through the phone. "What's up?"

"Hello Aunt Haruka." Keitaro said in a low and sad voice.

Haruka was tempted to scream at him, but hearing the tone of his voice, she didn't.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him, with a bit of concern.

Keitaro chuckled, albeit a hollow one, and said, "You always know when I'm down, don't you?"

"I am your cousin after all." She said. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Explaining to Haruka that Naru was being distant these past few weeks, and said what happened this night.

After that, Haruka was silent, her face still had that familiar bored, stoic expression.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

* * *

So how was it? Which route do you prefer? Tell me via a review, I'll try to respond ASAP.

Again I'm sorry if I haven't posted an update.


	11. Chapter 2 (Unrevised Version)

'Sigh' I don't even know why I promise anything if I just end up breaking it.

To those of you who were waiting and expecting a new update/chapter to Taste of Her Own Medicine, I'm very sorry. I have so many things to do at school that I don't have time to finish the next chapter.

But to those who wanted a new chapter to the unrevised version, then here you go. But be warned, there are a lot of things that resemble the revised version here. And I do mean a lot. Also, this is the last unrevised chapter I wrote, this is when I decided to revise/change it.

I really am sorry. But try to understand my sisituation.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Haruka asked Keitaro.

"Truth to be told, I actually don't know what to do." Keitaro said truthfully. "Knowing she's my promised girl, getting into Toudai together and also the things we've been through. And now knowing that she's cheating on me, it hurt, but I still love her."

"Why not talk to her?" Haruka suggested.

"I don't know," Keitaro said. "After what I saw, I don't want to talk or see her, actually."

"You can't avoid her forever, Kei." Haruka said.

"I know that," Keitaro sighed. "But, that's only thing I can do, for now."

"I'll respect your decision, but sooner or later you'll have to face the music." Haruka reminded him.

After a little chat, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Keitaro didn't want to sleep, he was dreading tomorrow. But his body was telling otherwise, he was exhausted, not only physically but also mentally.

Crawling to his futon, he immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Haruka was feeling bad for his cousin, going through all those things for the love of his promised girl and she just's cheats on him.

"Had a good chat with Keitaro?" Seta said, with Sara on his back.

"Far from it." Haruka muttered, but Seta still heard it.

Knowing that the topic will have drama in it, Seta sent Sara to play outside for now.

When Sara grudgingly followed, Seta asked what it was about.

After Haruka explained to Seta the situation Keitaro was in, his expression was a mixture of surprised and disappointed.

"I didn't see this coming at all." Seta said. "I thought Naru was the kind of person who was loyal, but now I'm having my doubts."

"Everyone didn't." Haruka said. "You would think that after all the trouble their relationship had, you'd think that they'll treasure each other. Keitaro did, but Naru didn't."

"Does Hina know about this?" Seta asked.

"No," Haruka replied. "Only the girls, Keitaro and both of us know."

"Shouldn't you tell her? And what about Keitaro's parents, shouldn't they know what happened?"

"It's up to Keitaro, to tell them. But if he doesn't do anything about it, I'll tell mom when the time comes."

'I just hope it doesn't come to that.' Haruka thought.

Morning fell at the Hinata-sou.

As usual, Motoko as the first one to wake up.

After washing up, she went up to the roof to start her morning session.

But something was different today, her mind wasn't focused on her Katas, she was focused on Keitaro.

Reliving the events of last night, she shuddered at the image of Keitaro with his fake smile. That was the only time she saw him so broken that the smile he always showered upon them was gone, and also hearing him cry and sob, it broke her heart.

'Why would she do such a thing to him?!' She thought vehemently. "After showing pure loyalty, passion and kindness, she repays him by having another relationship!'

With every stroke of her bokken, the force increases as her thoughts curse Naru.

'Doesn't she know that we are jealous of her relationship with him?! Doesn't she realize that if I didn't respect their relationship with one another, I could just steal him from her?!' She thought, screaming inside her head and tears dripping down her face. Then she broke down on her knees as one last question repeats itself in her head. 'Why couldn't it have been me that's with him?'

She kept crying for the rest of the hour and calming herself for the rest of her practice.

Shinobu woke up after Motoko's practice, a little later than usual. After washing up, she immediately went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Even though last night's revelation was too much for the little cook, she still resumed her cooking duties with vigor, thinking that making something special will at least ease Keitaro a little.

Hearing light steps come in the kitchen, knew that it was Motoko and greeted the Kendo girl.

"Good Morning, Motoko-chan." Shinobu greeted.

"Good Morning to you too, Shinobu." Motoko greeted back.

Shinobu immediately saw Motoko's red eyes, and surmised that she had cried this morning. She wasn't surprised to see it, for she too was crying last night, and she also knew that Motoko had feelings for their manager.

Motoko saw that the little cook was making clam flavored soup, and knew that Keitaro liked that particular soup.

Walking closer to Shinobu, Motoko asked, "Shinobu-chan, can I help you in making breakfast?"

Shinobu was surprised at what Motoko asked, she hadn't touched the Kitchen ever since she won the battle from her sister, Tsuruko.

"Oh, uh, sure, Motoko-chan." Shinobu stammered. "You can help by cutting the vegetables."

Moving towards the cutting board, Motoko cut the vegetables slowly, not using any techniques. She knew that her cutting style wasn't appropriate for cutting vegetables.

Silence wrapped the room and tension was slowly building up. Having enough of the silence, Motoko was the first to break it.

"What do you think of yesterday?" Motoko asked in a low voice.

"I'm upset with Naru-sempai," Shinobu said, truthfully. "Hurting sempai like that."

"Yes, I am too." Motoko nodded. "Keeping their promise that she forgot, waiting a lifetime for her, and also willing to sacrifice everything for her. And she goes for another man."

"I don't know her reasons, but I don't think that it will justify her." Shinobu said. "Right now, Keitaro needs us to comfort him."

"Yes, that is right Shinbou-chan." Motoko agreed.

While making breakfast, Keitaro awoke staring at the hole in the ceiling.

As he was staring, everything for last night came back to him, and he instantly became sad.

'Why, Naru? Did I do something wrong? Is being with me a pain that you'd rather be with someone else.' Keitaro thought sadly.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

Hearing wood being moved, Keitaro looked at the ceiling and saw Naru removing the plywood that was covering their rooms.

Peeking down, Naru smiled at him and greeted him.

"Good morning, Keitaro." She said quite cheerful.

"Oh, Good morning to you too, Naru." He said, faking a smile.

Feeling that Keitaro's voice was a little down, she asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing, just slept a little late last night, I studied." He lied.

"Is this about me, not coming with you? If then I'm sorry, my friends were a little persistent that I joined them." She apologized.

'Not exactly.'He thought, "Nah, like I said it's just I was up late." He said out loud, waving his hand dismissively.

"Is that so," She said, not entirely convinced. "Well then, let's wash up and I think breakfasts almost ready."

"You go on ahead, Naru." Keitaro said. "I'll catch up, just need to clean up here a bit."

'Good thing that little my little tantrum last night made a little mess here.' Keitaro thought.

"Oh, Ok then, I'll see you at breakfast." Naru said, closing up the hole again.

Seeing that the hole is indeed closed and hearing Naru's door open and close, Keitaro sighed deeply.

Looking around his room, it did really need to be cleaned.

'Better start now.' He thought climbing out of his futon.

After washing up, Naru went to the kitchen and saw that Motoko was helping Shinobu in preparing breakfast. This was a surprise for Naru, for she was at Kyoto the day after Tsuruko defeated Motoko and stripped her of her title as heir to the Shinmei-ryu school.

Stepping inside the Kitchen, she greeted the two. This earned her two surprised looks, and for a moment they glared at her then returning their neutral expressions to greet her.

This confused Naru, it was like she did something wrong, and they were only being civil towards her.

"Hey, uh, guys, what's with the looks?" She asked. "Did I do something?"

Knowing that Keitaro wouldn't like it if they berated, screamed or scold her 'Girlfriend', they decided that they would act like they didn't know anything. It was Keitaro's job to do that

"What are you talking about, Naru-sempai?" Shinobu said acting confused.

"It's just that just now, both of you were glaring at me. Also last night, you were avoiding me." Naru stated. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I do not know about just now, Naru-sempai." Motoko said, with her usual monotone. "But last night, we were merely tired. We accompanied Keitaro him to where he was going to take you, it was mere coincidence that Kitsune also had tickets for all of us."

"Oh, Is that so." Naru said, convinced by their lie.

Then Naru asked something that made them stiffen. "Where was it?"

They didn't know what to answer, if they told her the truth, she'll know that they all saw her last night. They didn't know any places that needed a ticket to go inside at night.

"We went to this Jazz club, it was a good thing that they let Shinobu and Su in." Kitsune said from the door with Su in tow. "I got the same ticket as Keitaro from his two friends, whose names I forgot.

It was obvious from her looks and posture that she had a hangover.

Su was energetic as ever, but she was making note to avoid Naru.

"Yup, the food was good too." Su said grinning.

Both Shinobu and Motoko were relieved that Kitsune was there at the right time to save them.

Before seating beside Naru, she poured herself some coffee to help her ease her hangover.

Su seated beside where Motoko always sat.

After a minute, Keitaro arrived and sat beside Naru, albeit a little distant, Naru didn't notice this.

Motoko and Shinobu prepared the table, Keitaro saw that there was clam flavored soup there.

He smiled at took a spoonful and tasted it.

"As always your cooking is always great, Shinobu." Keitaro commented.

"Ah, Thank you, Keitaro." Shinobu said, blushing a bit. "But Motoko helped me in making the soup."

Looking at Motoko, he saw that she was looking at her plate with a blush on her face, avoiding eye contact.

"Is that so?" Keitaro asked while smiling, teasing Motoko a bit. "Well, you've improved Motoko-chan."

"T-Thank you, Keitaro-san." Motoko said, still blushing a bit.

This little interaction was not missed by Naru, 'He already tasted her cooking?' She asked herself. 'And also, Motoko using Keitaro's first name. Did something happen last night?'

Shaking her head, Naru shrugged off the thought.

Breakfast was silent, everyone felt the tension in the air, albeit Naru only felt part of it.

Keitaro was acting like he didn't see Naru with someone else last night, well he was being lovey dovey with her either, but everyone thought that he'd at least confront her.

'What's wrong with you, Keitaro? Are you just going to pretend like nothing happened?' Kitsune thought.

Motoko's thought was like an exact copy of Kitsune's, but her's was more louder. 'Are you really going to pretend that Naru wasn't with someone last night?! Are you really that spineless?'

Shinobu was trying not to think about the current situation.

'Sempai…' Was the only thought inside her head.

'I hope Keitaro is okay.' Thought Su.

Motoko was the first to finish her meal along with Su, who ate like a storm, she picked up their plates and placed them in the sink.

Shinobu then finished her meal and placed her plate in the dish, she then started to wash the dishes.

"Excuse me, but I need to resume my training." Motoko said, politely.

"Don't force yourself, Motoko-chan." Keitaro said, looking at her with concern. "I don't want any of my tenants to be over fatigued."

Motoko blushed at this, and said, "N-No need to concern yourself with me, Urashima-san. I can handle myself."

Keitaro nodded and continued eating, Motoko went on her way to the roof with Su in tow.

The interaction of Keitaro and Motoko wasn't missed by Naru, again.

'Is there something between them that I'm not aware of?' Naru thought, her jealousy rising.

Naru looked at Keitaro with criticizing eyes.

Kitsune saw the dirty look Naru was giving Keitaro, and thought with a smirk, 'Is little miss cheater getting jealous of Motoko and Keitaro?'

Feeling the intense gaze, Keitaro looked back at Naru with confused eyes.

"Is something a matter, Naru?" Keitaro said, tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing," Naru feigned innocence. "It's just that, you were a little too friendly with our dear resident Kendo master."

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro said, a little agitated. "We were just talking."

Then something clicked inside his head.

"Are you jealous of Motoko?" He asked with a smirk. 'Naru's getting jealous of nothing.' Keitaro thought, laughing inside his mind. 'I could use this to my advantage, but I'll need to ask Motoko first. I don't want to just use her.

"W-What are y-you talking about?!" Naru stammered, not expecting this turn of events. "W-Why would I be jealous of Motoko?"

Keitaro then wrapped his arms around Naru, who blushed pure red.

"You don't have to worry a thing, Naru." Keitaro said, sweet fully. "There's nothing between us, you're my only one."

Naru, who was still blushing, could only muster up one word to say.

"B-Baka…"

* * *

So how was it? Like I said, it really had so many things that were copied to the revised version.

I'm only posting this because I want to at least give you, readers, something to signify that I haven't given up on this story. I appreciate my you, my readers, so much that I won't leave you hanging like that.

I'll try to at least finish a chapter by next week. Again, I'm very sorry.

P.S. The original title I had for this story was "Things Change".


	12. Chapter 10

Ahh, welcome my readers! To the next chapter of this story!

At last after what seemed forever, a new chapter!

Please pardon the shortness of the update, you know I have a track record of keeping it short.

In response to review of the UNREVISED chapters. I want to clarify that, I only posted them to leave something to read for you. It not going to reboot this story with that plot line. Also, I don't know whether I am going to make the UNREVISED chapter a stand alone story. I have stated 2 major reasons to it, via PM. Maybe in the future, when I overcome those problems then it will see the light.

Anyways, let's get the story rolling!

* * *

Keitaro was having second thoughts whether he should tell Kitsune about her deal with Motoko. He only revealed Naru's infidelity in the heat of the conversation, but now he was a bit calmer and he didn't know whether Kitsune will tell Naru or not. Kitsune was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her question. Both of them were thrown out of their reverie by a voice.

"Shall I tell her or should you do it yourself?" Motoko asked, she was sitting on the ledge of the balcony. "Also, you two should minimize your voices; someone else might have heard all of your yelling."

Keitaro and Kitsune were surprised to see Motoko there; they thought that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. But like Motoko said, they were yelling and it wasn't hard to hear two people yelling at each other.

Motoko then jumped down from the balcony in front of the two. Her landing very precise and graceful, you would have thought that there were ropes attached to her back.

"So? Should I or would you like to do it yourself? Motoko asked again, her arms crossed.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Keitaro whispered to Motoko. "I mean can we trust her?"

"She already knows about Naru's infidelity, we can't continue this plan of ours if we don't tell her." Motoko whispered back. "And also, she's Kitsune, she'll find out sooner or later. She needs to know this."

"I know you're both talking about me!" Kitsune said, annoyed that she was left out of the discussion.

"Fine." Keitaro surrendered. "I want to make Naru feel how hurt, bitter and sad I felt when she was out frolicking with her other guy."

"Seriously?" Kitsune said, shocked to hear Keitaro like this. Then she remembered something. "But my question is still unanswered. How does Motoko fit in all this?"

"She's going to be my fake girlfriend." Keitaro said quietly, but enough that Kitsune heard it.

"O.K., you better tell me the truth now because I don't appreciate this joke." Kitsune said agitatedly.

"He's not joking." Motoko said. "He struck a deal with me."

"Really?!" Kitsune blurted out, her eyes wide. "And you agreed?!"

"Yes? And what of it?" Motoko asked, indignantly.

"Nothing." Kitsune said, putting her hands up apologetically. "It's just that, you're not the type to be, I mean, like me."

"You're right about that." Motoko admitted. "But if you were there when he had realized everything, he looked like a lost puppy."

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" Keitaro said, indignantly stomping his foot on the floor.

But before they could continue, they heard the front door open. It was Naru who looked annoyed. She started to look for them when the trio hadn't arrived for dinner.

"There you are!" Naru shouted, a vein popping on her forehead. "We've been starving there waiting for the three of you to arrive! And I see that you've just been gossiping here!"

When Kitsune saw Naru, she thought that Naru wasn't the type to just cheat on her boyfriend. But Keitaro wouldn't be this troubled by just a speculation. He was the type to give everyone a second chance. Kitsune needed to know whether it was true or not. That was her mission now.

"Oh, come on Naru." Kitsune said friendly at Naru, putting her arm on her shoulders. "We were just messing around here. We were about to come inside when you arrived."

"Are you drunk again, Kitsune?" Naru asked, sniffing Kitsune for anything that smelled alcohol.

"What?! You know I've long quitted alcoholic beverages!" Kitsune said, a bit miffed that Naru would accuse of her of being drunk again.

"O.K. O.K., jeez." Naru apologized. "Anyways, let's just go and eat, I'm starving."

Naru went inside alongside Kitsune, but she stopped and looked at Keitaro and Motoko and said.

"I still think Naru's innocent, but I'll try to look if all you said is true."

With that, Kitsune followed Naru. Keitaro and Motoko were followed after agreeing that they should talk later.

Dinner went O.K., Kitsune was still friendly to Naru, but had lingering thoughts about what Keitaro revealed. Suu was energetic as ever, eating her dish like there was no was again scolding Suu, trying to make her eat slower. Keitaro and Motoko on the other hand, were quiet throughout dinner. Only speaking when talked to.

"Arggh!" Keitaro shouted while violently ruffling his hair, frustrated by his current situation. After dinner, he went straight to the place where he always goes to when he's in a tight spot, the roof. It was quiet there, the view was great, especially today because the night sky was littered with stars. But the reason he always goes here was to be alone. It was well known by all the tenants that when he goes here they weren't allowed to disturb him. But today someone broke that unspoken rule.

Climbing up the roof, was Motoko. Keitaro always had a rough time climbing up to the roof, but because of Motoko's very agile movements and strong physique, it was a breeze for her.

"I thought we agreed to talk?" Motoko asked, sitting next to Keitaro.

"Didn't you know that when I come here, I want to be alone." Keitaro stated, not asking. He lay on the roof, looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Well, when I want to be alone, you always come and disturb me." Motoko stated. "So, we're just even."

Keitaro sighed deeply and said, "I didn't know that what I'm doing right now could be so a hassle to do. When I first thought of all this, I thought that everything will just fall in place and I would easily achieve what I wanted." Again, Keitaro sighed and continued. "But I feel like the author somehow changed tactics and wanted me to fail. He didn't want me to take hold of my own life, just extended the leash, but he didn't set me free."

"Keitaro, you know you're being melodramatic right now." Motoko said, shaking her head. "As if there was a eccentric writer that was controlling our every movements. Don't be ridiculous."

"You're right, but it's true that the pressure really is getting to me."

"The feeling is mutual." Motoko said, laying down on roof beside Keitaro.

"Why is life so hard?" Keitaro asked no one in particular.

"I believe in the saying, "Life is unfairly fair". Meaning that even though it feels that we're being cheated, it's just reality."

They stayed there, chatting about anything and nothing at all. Keitaro appreciated this, even though at first place he wanted to be alone. It lets him feel relaxed, forgetting about his current situation with Kitsune and Naru. Just appreciating Motoko's presence.

Both didn't notice that they were holding each other's hand, fingers intertwined. But when they did notice, they didn't release the other's hand. They both felt secure with each other and everything was alright.

While all this was happening, Kitsune invited Naru to her room. She needed to know whether Keitaro and Motoko's accusation of her best friend were true.

"Hey, Naru. I want to ask something." Kitsune said. "Who are this friends of yours? Why are they so special that you'd rather spend time with them that with Keitaro?"

"Oh, I'm a member of the student council, and I'm just wanting to make a good impression." Naru half lied. It's true that she was a member of the student council, but she lied about who she was going with. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was wondering about this for a while now." Kitsune shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, everyone has thought about that ever since you and Keitaro became distant. Anyways, when are you going to introduce them to us?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said that you want to make a good impression on them. Why not invite them here?" Kitsune suggested.

"Well…Umm….They're a bit busy right now." Naru lied. "School's about to resume, and they need to prepare for it."

"Then why do you have so much free time then?" Kitsune asked, a bit suspicious. "Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"Oh, uh, I've already done my part."

"Uh, huh, O.K." Kitsune muttered, not buying Naru's excuses.

Naru then faked a yawn, saying that she's tired and when to her room after saying goodnight to Kitsune. After Naru left, Kitsune was beginning to think that Keitaro and Motoko were right that Naru was having an affair. But she needed more proof, she'll have to investigate further tomorrow. She'll have to leave someone to take care of the tea shop.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the earth. Haruka was busy preparing food for Seta and Sarah. The time she spent with them was either helping Seta with excavating or taking care of Sarah. One would think it was boring or tiring, but she thought that it was time well spent. But she did sometimes felt homesick, missing the tea house and it's eccentric customers. Sometimes thought of calling the girls and Keitaro, but when that she tried it she either had no signal or the phone went missing due to Seta's unorganized behavior.

But today, after eating breakfast. The phone rang, she recognized the caller ID. She picked up the phone and said.

"Hello?"

'Ahh, Haruka how are you?'

"I'm well mother, and you?"

'I'm well as well. There's something you need to know about back home.'

"What kind of trouble has Keitaro gone through now?"

'It's not his fault this time.'

"What is it?"

Granny Hina explained to Haruka what she knew of Keitaro's situation right now, including Keitaro's plan. At first Haruka didn't believe her mother. Naru has had bad record when she was with Keitaro, what with her anti-pervert insticts. But she didn't think that Naru was capable of doing that, it would make her somewhat a hypocrite.

What made her believe was images of Naru with a certain chestnut haired guy. It had Naru and the guy eating at a fancy restaurant, but the one that she was shocked to see was the one at Kanagawa park. At far left corner of the picture she saw Keitaro and Motoko with shocked expressions too.

'This must have been the day that Keitaro caught Naru.' Haruka thought.

"What are you going to do about it, Mother?" Haruka asked.

'I can't interfere. He needs to do this himself.' Hina said. 'I've had enough of manipulating his life. See what good it did to him.'

"But this is the time that he needs help."

'He needs to fix this himself Haruka. Just believe in him.'

And then the line was cut. Haruka was thinking if she should listen to her mother or not. After a minute, she nodded to herself.

"SETA! When's the earliest flight to Japan?" Haruka shouted.

* * *

How was it? Good? Great? Bad? The worst thing you've ever read? Tell me in via a review.

You can also send suggestions or something you suspect to happen, via a review or a PM.

Again, I thank those who've sticked with this story of mine. Also, I apologize for the slowness of the updates.


End file.
